The Morgenstern's Story
by vdwdtw0809
Summary: Rebekah believed her life was boring, mundane. Till she bumped into the blonde god, as she likes to call him Jace Wayland. "You have the sight." He tells me. If only I knew what those four words really mean, and those eighteen years I've been living has been a lie. Based on {TV Show, Movie & Books}
1. Prologue

**Idris, 2005**

**Birds** flew from the trees surrounding the Black Forest as the screams of a little boy and girl can be heard. In a cabin hidden behind the trees is a man and his army. Valentine Morgenstern, commanded his second and third to grab his children.

"Grab them!" Valentine watched as Emil Pangborn and Samuel Blackwell take hold of his children.

"Father! Please." Cried the blonde child. Johnathan Morgernstern grabbed for his sister Clarissa, but was dragged away before their fingers touched.

Valentine watched as both his children cried. Turning away from them he grabbed a chair and some chains he found on the floor next to the chair, and ordered his men to tie Johnathan down.

"Dad, he said he was sorry." Clarissa struggled in Pangborn arms. "Johnny didn't know what he was doing."

Ignoring his daughter, Valentine drew a pentagram around his son. After drawing the pentagram he stepped back and grabbed his daughter from his second.

"Father?" Johnathan questioned in fear.

Valentine chanted in an unknown language, smoke started to rise from the pentagram before it caught fire.

"NO!" Clary started fighting in her father arms. "Dad stop!" Holding his daughter he said.

"I'm sorry Clarissa I can't." Valentine winced as his only son started yelling. "I told you to watch yourself boy!" He backed up as the flames grew higher and warmer. "I knew after you killed that boy, that I should've sent you to your mother then!" After Johnathan came to him eyes black and serph blade in his hand, blood on the blade, Valentine knew his son could draw attention, attention he does not need if he wants his plans to work.

"But.." Clary started confused. "You told us mother didn't want us, that's why she left us."

Valentine glanced at his ten year old daughter and sneered. "The bitch did." Valentine growled thinking of Jocelyn. "But who said I was talking about her?"

The four watched as Johnathan screamed before suddenly disappearing. The chains fell since the boys body gone. Valentine blew sleeping dust into his daughter face before picking her up.

"Pangborn! Blackwell! Clean this up!" He walked up the stairs shouting. "And speak to no one about this!" Walking out the door he said. "Lilith can deal with him now."

Valentine had a plan, and it included his ten year old daughter and the ten year old boy in the Wayland Manor. Hours later after Valentine paid the warlock to wipe his daughter memory, he stared into the fire in the old home that belonged to the generation of Morgensterns.

* * *

_**9 Years ago **_

_Valentine walked down the hallway in the Fairchild manor, checking on his wife making sure she was asleep. quietly opening the door, he glanced in and glared at the sleeping figure facing the wall. Closing the door he went into the room next to his wife and smiled as her heard the cooing of his sleeping twins._

_Looking into the crib, he saw Johnathan and Clarissa holding hands. But both children weren't sleeping the baby boy was awake. Valentine watched as his son with black eyes glancing around the room._

_"My boy." Valentine whispered. He watched as the black eyes fell on his own. Valentine was proud of his work. Both his children and what their mother doesn't know, was he was injecting her with the demon he summoned, Lilith. Hearing a sound Valentine turned and watched as the flowers his wife placed in the room withered and died. Smiling at his son knowing it was his doing. He placed a finger to his lips and said. "Go to sleep, don't wake your sister."_

_What the man of only __**19 **__didn't know was that his wife wasn't sleeping and Jocelyn seen what her baby boy can do. What he also doesn't know was that his wife was planning to take her husband down, any means necessary and the secret she kept to herself that's going to rock the shadow world._


	2. What No One Knows

**New York Institute 2008**

Hodge Starkweather the man known as the cursed fool. Once circle member now bound the the New York Institute, or that's what everyone thought. Hodge walked down the halls of the institute at the time of night everyone was asleep with folder filled with paper in his hand. Walking into his office he took his stele and walked over to the only piece of wall that held no picture. And drew a rune that made said wall fold into each other creating a space. Hodge held a tight grip on the folder as now where the wall was blank, shown a portal that was creating very strong winds. Before walking through he quickly made his way to his office door and placed the locking rune, over the door.

Glancing back at the portal, Hodge ran through. Grunt fell through his lips as he crashed to the floor.

"Do you have it?" Hodge glanced at speaker and got up. Handing the man the folder he waited. "So it's true Pangborn was right and Lucian is alive."

"Yes master." Hodge answered. Sounds of pages flipping filled the air.

"And he seems to be residing in New York." Hodge cleared his throat before answering.

" I believe I know why master." The flipping of pages stopped,telling Hodge the man was listening. "Seeing that Lucian Greymark is alive, I think master that he's searching for your wife."

"Is that so?" Hodge nodded.

"It makes sense." Hodge explained. "You know his obsession, his love for her." He paused at the hiss that came from the mans lips. "I'm sorry, but it's true. Lucian loves her, he always had. And if he believes her to be dead, he wouldn't be living and I don't mean in New York sir."

Hodge shaking as he watched the man dressed in a suit pace. Hodge was scared of the man, but loyal ever since he broke his curse bounding him to never step foot outside the institute. But it came with a price, turning on his fellow Shadowhunters, and the three children that looks up to him as not only as a friend but a parental figure, when Maryse and Robert are away on business.

"Then I want you to find her." The man stepped closer to him. "And I want to know everything about the back stabbing bitch." The man attention was taken from Hodge to the 13 year old that just walked into the room. "Daughter." He greeted.

Hodge watched as the young women just gave her father a cold look before walking away. And the girl father just smirked at her leaving form.

"Was that.." He was interrupted.

"Yes Hodge and speaking of my daughter there's something that I need you to do for me." Hodge knew that smirk of his was pure evil and felt bad for what ever plan was cooking in his masters mind.


	3. TMS (Part 1) Season 1

Rebekah Fray, life was as usual boring. She woke up, went to school, then hangout with her friends repeat. What she didn't know was that her life wasn't as boring as she thought. Her mother was keeping secrets from her quiet a few. After her friends begged her to join them after Simon gig, she starts to realize she should've listened to her mother and just stayed home.

Lily Collins as Rebekah Fray


	4. The Mortal Cup (Pt1)

**Rebekah**

My eyes snapped open as thundering footsteps could be heard. My door slammed open and before I can get up letting the intruder know that I'm well - up, jumped on me.

"Happy Birthday!" I rolled over pushing my best friend off. Hearing a thump letting me know she is now off me, I lower the comforter to see Karla with a glare on her face. I laughed which only seem to make her angrier. I started screaming seeing her get up. I felt her small hands grab my ankles.

"No!" I yelled. As I felt her start to pull we both heard footsteps coming down the hall and my mother filled the doorway taking in the scene. "Help?"

"Nope." She said laughing walking away.

"Mom!" I heard her come back.

"I told you to get up hours ago Bekah." I'm still being pulled from the bed. "Karla is here to get you and your friend Simon is on his way." I was busy holding the sides of my bed to see my mom at the side of my bed holding my phone with the meassage.

_Simon_

_On my way, get up lazy!_

_3pm_

Not realizing I let go to take my phone from her, I was pulled from the bed with a loud thump.

"Ow Kay!" My mom just laughed walking away picking up the laundry basket she left at the door. "And your no help!" Again she just laughed. Hearing Kay laughing I threw my comforter over her and got up.

"Hey!" Pulling it off her head she placed it back on my bed before sitting on it. "So today's your eighteenth birthday, are you excited?" She asked me.

Shrugging I said. "Eh, just another year closer to my death." She took my pillow and whack me with it.

"I'm serious." I just shrugged again walking into my closet getting clothes out. "What's this?" I watched as she picked up the gift my mom gave me earlier before I left for class. Medical school is kicking my ass. If your wondering I want to become a doctor.

"It's a stele." I took it from her. "Mom says it's an heirloom."

"You Fray's have heirlooms?" My attention was once again grabbed by the strange symbols on the stick? "Becks?"

"I'm sorry, it's just.." I placed my clothes next to her on the bed before turning it over. "You see this, I drew this today."

"Really?" She took it back, looking.

"Yea with the sugar I was going to put in my coffee." She raised a brow. "I thought I was putting it in my cup, but instead it went all over the counter shaped as that." I pointed to the symbol.

"That's weird." She said, I nodded grabbing my clothes walking to my bathroom to get changed while the door bell rang through the apartment.

"Tell me about it."

* * *

**After** getting changed I met Kay out in the kitchen and as I can see, It was Luke who arrived. Grabbing their attention I called.

"What's up Luke?" I walked closer putting my stele in my pocket, not noticing the stele grabbed Luke attention.

"Hey Rebekah." He gave me a kiss on the side of my head and set a bag in front of me. "Happy birthday." I smiled going through the bag and gasped.

Luke gave me a stethoscope, where the piece you placed on a person chest has my name on it. I placed it around my neck using the piece over my heart while listening to Luke.

"Your mom told me when you are done with Medical School, that you want to go into a hospital that teaches, so I brought you this for when that time comes."

With a smile and a kiss on the check I thanked him placing it back in the bag. I turned to Kay.

"Is your boyfriend here yet?" And before she answered the front door opened and in walked Simon, placing a kiss on Kay cheek and placing her spray paint on the counter in front of her.

"What are those for?" Luke asked.

"Oh, I'm trying to get him to change the band name." Kay answered.

"Oh thank god!"

"Bekah that was rude." Jocelyn scolded.

"The band is named Champagne Enema." We all looked at Simon thinking 'really.'

With his hands up he said. "Hey! Eric wanted to call the band _Ripping_ _Lawn Chairs, _we were lucky we convinced him to name it _Champagne Enema_." We laughed before Luke pointed to the spray paint telling us.

"Well keep the paint off the city walls please, I will arrest you."

We promised before leaving the room, and before I can fall in step with the couple my mother grabbed me into a hug.

"God you have strength of a Boa." Chocking I try to get out. "I need air, you are going to kill me." She tutted before messing with my hair saying.

"Breakfast, you me and Luke." All of us miss the glare that Kay is sending to my mother. a cold, cold glare. "Tomorrow ok ?"

Still chocking "I promise." I started squirming as Luke is telling her to let me go. "Mom, I love you and all, but I'm at that age where it's time to let go and let me make many, many mistakes that I am promising not to make."

Finally letting me go I turn to my friends and watched as Kay quickly wipe any emotion that was on her face. I asked once what was her problem with my mother. She told me 'I'm just jealous.' Kay's mom left her and her father when she was a baby. Three years after she lost her father too. I told her there's nothing to be jealous about, that I thought of her as a sister as I know my mom, Jocelyn thought of her as a daughter. I watched as a smile cross her face before suddenly she jumped on her boyfriend, my best friend Simon's back.

* * *

**_J__ava Jones_**

**Rebekah**

As the five of us. Maureen, Karla, the drummer Eric, Simon and I walked into the packed and very famous Java Jones. The three players split from us as they went to get ready to perform. Karla and I moved our way to the barista, while she ordered caramel Latte, I got a mocha with extra cinnamon. Walking away to find a seat to watch our friends, I turn to Karla.

"Do you think my mom is being a little too over protective?" I heard her sigh before turning to me.

"Becks I love you I do." I looked at her confused. "But at least you have a mom." It was my turn to sigh.

"I'm sorry, it just the random family vacations she surprises me with that I remember going to, but not what type of fun shit I've done at Luke's cabin." We stop talking as the man placed down our order and little packets of cinnamon for me, I rip one open. "I mean I love my mom I do, but it was embarrassing trying to come up with excuses as to why I couldn't go on the class trips or having Mrs. Lewis beg my mother to let me go to the park with Simon when I was six."

When all I got was silence from her I looked up to see her glancing at my coffee mug. Curious I look down to see I was once again drawing the weird symbol.

"Oh my god, I didn't realize I was doing that." I told her. Her gaze moved from my cup to me.

"Have you talked to Jocelyn about this?" I nodded. Not getting an answer she said. "And?"

Shrugging I answered. "Maybe I seen it around her the apartment." I start to think. "And then she hides herself in her room, I hear her talking, I think she calls someone, maybe Luke."

The conversation stops as Kelly the nice women who arranges your gigs after signing up for one ask everyone to give it up for the_ Rock Solid Pandas_.

"What!?" I roll me eyes. At least the name is some what better.

* * *

**Pandemonium**

After Eric ditched us for his girlfriend Tammy, the one who always wore the low cut jeans that flashed her thong in high school. I still can't believe they're dating, usually Eric had a new flavor every week. My friends convinced me to join them at some club called _Pandemonium. _As of now Simon has parked his van and we all moved towards the back doors. After _Rock Solid Panda_ performed we stayed for another fifteen minutes, and during those fifteen minutes Simon split his tea on his shirt.

"Why couldn't you change in the bathroom there?" I asked. I watched as Simon took his shirt off and the two ladies next to me, one who has a right to admire his rippled body.

"Because knowing your mother, I want at least an hour in this club." He held out his glasses so Karla can hold them. "If it gets too late she's calling you non-stop and you'll feel guilty and want to go home." I glared at him knowing he was right, causing him to chuckle as he caught it.

"Whatever." I respond, pouting as I glanced around the club. Out of the four, who only I can see. A woman in a pretty plum dress is being followed by a very hot blonde. Looking up at the flickering sign I ask. "Do you guys see that symbol?"

The woman paused in her step causing the blonde god to take a few steps back watching the scene. My three friends glanced up and then gave me a weird look. The sign that states Pandemonium would flash off for five seconds showing this symbol.

"Beckah I see no symbol." Maureen stated.

Glancing up again I still see the same thing. The woman whispered in the bouncers ear. While she was walking into the club, the blonde tried to move quickly so he doesn't lose her, while doing so he rudely bumped in to me.

"Um hello!" I called. "Watch where your going asshole."

The stranger stopped suddenly almost losing his balance. What weird is he looks surprised that someone can see him. He slowly with that cocky swagger walked towards me.

"You can see me?" Looking at him like he's stupid I answered him.

"Duh?" He smirked.

"You have the sight." Those words confused me even more.

"Well I can see you so that obviously means I'm not blind." I crossed my arms.

"How can I not know who you are?" Still with that smirk,but wonder on his face.

Not noticing that my three finds are looking at me like I'm cray, I scoffed. "Really? That's the best you can come up with, Blonde God?"

His smirk got even wider as he chuckled before he turned away from me when his named was called. And during that encounter there was an angry bouncer trying to get our attention. With an scowl on his face he waved us over beckoning us in. As we moved towards the entrance we were arguing about the blonde guy.

"We didn't see anyone."

"You were talking to air."

"Rebekah, what was in your latte?"

I rolled my eyes at the three as I took in the club. The air was smoky I guess it was because of the fog. And everyone was dancing, some even looked like they were having sex right there on the dance floor. Moving further into the building I suddenly feel drawn in to the atmosphere, I suddenly wanted to start dancing.

"I'm going to get us some drinks!" Simon shouted over the very loud music. I nodded letting him know I heard him.

"I'm going with you."

While Maureen and Simon went off to get those drinks I didn't see Kayla trying to hide herself in the crowd of bodies. I'm to enamored with the club and without realizing it I'm swaying to the music and feeling giddy like as if I'm high. While I'm swaying I catch purple out of the corner of my eye and look over. The women smirked and mouthed to 'Come to me.' But what I wasn't noticing was she wasn't asking me but the blonde guy. The blonde god slowly moved his way in the crowd. Like he was stalking, looking for his prey.

We both move our way to the curtain, but I'm knocked out of my spell as a handsome man who seems to have cat eyes. He was talking, well more like threatening two men with weird markings on their neck shaped as a circle which was bright red. Standing there I looked at cat eyes and said.

"Love the eyes, cool contacts." And I continue making my way to the blonde while leaving the three men to get back to what they were doing.

As I got closer to the huge thick curtains I hear voices. Walking through I see the women surrounded. There's a tall raven haired man who's standing next to a woman who looks just like him, I guess they're siblings. His sister seems to have a mean look on her face while pulling what looks like a whip that's across the woman's neck, silencing the girl who was hissing? And there's the blonde I was bantering with out front of the club. He reached behind him and suddenly I notice he's carrying a beautiful blade.

The symbols I've been drawing all day and more were glowing a dull blue.


	5. The Mortal Cup (Pt2)

**Rebekah**

Taking in the scene that's playing in front of me. I'm deciding should, I get Simon, should I call out to the man with the cool cat eyes, should I get the bouncer who was scowling at us when we weren't paying him any attention. But that's all forgotten when I him he say.

Caressing his blade he ask the woman.

"I hear you've been pedaling mundane blood, demon."

Mundane?, Demon?, Blood?! I'm slowly freaking out over here. What are they smoking and can I please have some to forget this weird ass conversation.

"We want to know, why disgusting creatures as yourself want with those dull mundanes?" The taller one asked.

"Why are their blood important?" His sister who has a Spanish accent hissed tugging the whip tighter when she didn't get her answer.

"I know who you three are." She sniffed the air and groaned. "Angle bloods."

"Angel blood?" I whispered.

"You are what they call Shadowhunters hmm?" She glanced at blonde god and tried to move closer but the whip was too tight and it seemed to sizzle every time she moved. "Raziel children?"

Scowling the blonde pushed the blade in her abdomen. The demon groaned.

"Careful Jace." Tall one cautioned.

The demon laughed before saying. "He has come back." The three glanced between each other while the demon continued. "Valentine is back."

While growling Jace told his siblings. "This is the third demon we have captured that brought that bastard name up." He glared at the demon. "It's just trying to save it's ass, probably trying to buy itself time.."

He never got to finish because her face were suddenly tentacles screeching in Jace face and attacked him. Shocked not seeing the demon friends show up, I ran into the room stupidly shouting.

"Watch out!"

Everyone froze, not noticing one came in behind me, the sister with the whip threw her hand out and I screamed as the whip wrapped around my wrist pulling me out of the way, before throwing a very thin blade from her boot disintegrating the asshole that was about to attack me. With a thud I hit the pillar that's behind me. I slowly got up looking at the scene before me, everyone is fighting and the people who are supposedly demons, are turning to ash before my very eyes. Shaking I get up and back away from the fighting, the last bad guy standing is taken care of by Jace and the tall one. Jace looks up at me and his eyes glow gold, hoping he's not angry, I run from the room. Not me or the Shadowhunters know there's someone else watching the scene too, with a smirk on their face.

* * *

**Stepping** out onto the streets I never hear Simon call out to me. I see a couple out by the curb waiting for a cab and as it pulls up, I rush downstairs yelling sorry taking the cab from them. I tell the cab driver my address so he can take me home. I jump as my phone rings.

_ Simon _

I press ignore. And growl as it rings again.

_Mom_

"Hey mom you won't believe the night I'm having. You can go ahead and say I told you so."

She doesn't say anything right away as I hear what sounds like panting, fighting, and something like a door slamming shut.

"Mom!?" I shout into the phone.

"_Rebekah I want you to listen to me and don't come home_".

I took the phone glancing at it with a confused look before jumping when I hear more banging.

"What? Why? Mom what's going on?" My eyes start to water as I hear her grunt and something sliding.

"_Honey, I need you to find Luke_". I hear a pop.

"Luke, why do you want me to go to Luke's?" I hear a very loud bang and a gasp from my mom.

"_You tell that bastard of a husband he will not have her or the cup__, Luke's at the police station._" Next thing I hear is a shout of NO! and more banging before the dial tone.

Husband?! I thought my dad died in a car accident. Her, was she talking about me? And Cup? What cup.

"Please drive faster something happened to my mother." I start sobbing in the back seat while the driver looking at me like I was crazy, but doesn't argue and driver faster like I wanted.

* * *

**Fray House**

As the cab driver pulls up I quickly leave the car with him yelling about not paying the fair. Ignore him and as I walk through the side alley to get to my apartment, there's an eerie feeling. Like something horrible has happened here. I jump as my phone rings again.

_ Calling:Simon _

Picking it up I continue to the door. "Simon?"

"_Why didn't you answer my call?"_

"Not now Simon." I try to stop myself from crying to much to the point that he can't understand me. "Something happened to my mom?"

"_What!? Hold on I'm putting the phone on speaker I'm with Kay_." I hear movement and some talking before he's back. "_What do you mean something happened to your mom_?"

"I don't understand it myself guys." I jump at the thunder that started rumbling. "I ran from the club hopped in a cab and then she's calling me asking me not to come home."

I pull the phone away to control my sobbing. "There was a lot of banging and then she's shouting at someone about her husband and a cup."

"_I thought your dad died_?" Simon was as confused as I was.

"I know that Simon, I'm just as confused as you are. She also said that he can't have her, which I think she's means me."

And before anyone can ask anymore questions I see glass littering the asphalt in front of my apartment door.

"Simon I have to go."

He's yelling at me about something before I hang up. Moving the glass with my boot, I slowly look up and realize that not only is the light on but the window seems to be broken too. I yell for my mom and enter. I stop in shock as the first floor of the apartment where both mine and my mom best friend Dot, works and the place is totally trashed.

"Oh what the fuck."

Every thing is broken or toppled over like someone was looking for something. Stepping over the glass I move towards the door that lead to stairs to my mother apartment. As I got closer I smell something burning and can hear the fire alarms going off. What I don't understand is the fifteen minutes it takes from the club to the apartment , the fire department should've showed up. Quickly I pull the door open and run upstairs.

"Mom!"

I move into the room and see the second floor is just as trashed. Curtains ripped, cushions on the couch also ripped the cotton that protects us from the springs hanging out, everything in the kitchen is in disarray.

"Mom!" I start panting in fear. "Mommy where are you!" I move about the house. "Please answer me, let me know your ok!"

"Bekah." It was a whisper, but I heard it the closer I got to the living room. "Bekah."

Slowly and quietly I moved towards the room, picking up the knife that I was stepping on and continue to the living room where the voice is coming from. I see a figure moving slowly from the shadows and it's...

"Karla!?" She seems different more aloof. "How did you get here so quick?" I look around. "Where's Simon?"

Kayla is quiet for a few seconds before answering. "After I heard him say someone attacked your mom I left ahead of him."

Lowering the knife slowly. "Kay you don't even like Jocelyn, always cold towards her." I move towards her. "But thanks for coming."

"Your welcome but I need you to help me with something."

Baffled by the sudden change not only asking for help but, she's not as aloof anymore, Kayla seems eager.

"My mother was just taken, and possibly hurt and you want me to help you?" I was confused.

"I need to know where Jocelyn put it, your the only one who knows." She moved closer to me.

"Know what?" I took a step back her quick movements where starting to scare me. "Whatever you're looking for what does it have to do with my mom?"

She grabbed my arms and pulled me closer to her. "The cup Rebekah!"

I jumped at her sudden closeness and shouting. Cup? My mom was shouting over the phone about a cup.

"_You tell that bastard of a husband he will not have her or the cup!"_

"Karla what do you know about a cup?"

Between our conversation, the fear, and the rain and thunder outside the both of us don't realize the pounding of footsteps coming up the stairs. Karla face darkens and before she can say anything I hear-

"Holy shit!"

"What the fuck!?"

Turning towards the new voices it was my turn to say 'What the fuck', as there were two Karla's standing in my living room. The three of us become quiet and froze as the Karla that was behind me starting to growl.

"You know more than you think you do, Rebekah Fray."

It growled at me, then surprising all of us the bad Karla jumped at me. We all were screaming and I was pulled back not only hitting my head on the edge of the table but the bad-Karla seemed to have scratched my arm. In the process of the struggle I lost my knife and it also seems the three of us lost bad-Karla.

"Where did it go?" Simon asked us as real-Karla pulled me up from the floor.

Growling could be heard making us freeze again. All three of use turned towards the left where the sound was coming from and screamed as there was a dog who's face look just like the woman at the club. It starts chasing us as we run around to my bedroom into the broken door of the shared bathroom that leads to my mother's room.

"How come this is the only room that wasn' tossed about?" Simon asked.

"Are you really asking me that as were being chased by one of satan spawn." I yell at him as we leave the room.

The demon is pounding away at my door, as we make it into the kitchen where we hear a crash. Looking around the room I see a flammable bottle on the stove. Getting and idea I shove my two friends, behind the kitchen bar, telling them to keep quiet and as quickly as I can I turn the knobs on the stove and hide myself behind the fridge door since it's open and closer to the stove. We sit and listen to the demon slither it's way into the room. We wait as it sniffs around till the room suddenly overcome with silence.

Looking around the fridge door, I jump back screaming as the dog finds me, trying to get another nip at me. While it's slimy body is trying to get over the top of the fridge at me it knocks over the bottle spilling it's contents not only on the stove but the floor too. Seeing this, I move my hand with the grill lighter and my other hand holding the fridge door. Once ignited not only does the room shake as there's a big explosion, but my ears and I bet my friends ears too, are ringing. Dazed I slowly get up seeing what once been a dog now look like a pile of goop. I jumped when Karla touches my shoulder. Simon fingers is in his ear, while Karla blinking.

"You guys ok?"

I don't think they hear me, but Karla suddenly screams, turning around the dog tries to transform back mid-air while attacking me. But before it can Jace, the blond god stabbed it with his blade.

"So if your not going to thank me can you please explain to me why there's a Ravener demon in your kitchen?"

Not answering cause we don't really know what to say. Jace just nods and walks around me taking a look around my apartment. I look at my three friends before glancing back at Jace who moves quickly towards my room. My friends and I follow him as he's stop making his way to my room glancing out the window that I've seen from outside. I watch as he takes a piece of fabric that's seems to be stuck on a piece of glass.

"Looks like someone put up a hell of a fight." He gives the piece to me before he starts sniffing the air. "Why does it smell like that?"

"I did just blow up my kitchen." I told him.

"No." He says and starts moving again. I went to follow when my best friends pull me back. They looked back to make sure that Jace left the room.

"Becks we should be calling the police right now, not following bad hair dye emo around."

"Actually.." We all jumped at his voice. "I'm a natural blonde." He ran his fingers through his hair. "And Becks.." He looked at me. "Becks your name?"

"Rebekah, my friends call me Becks, or Becky, or Bekah." He nodded.

"Well your bedroom is completely destroyed, like someone set it on fire." My eyes widen before I moved past him to my room.

"What? How haven't I noticed it before?" I can hear several pairs of feet follow me.

"Maybe it's because you had a demon after your ass wanting to eat you." I glared at him before stepping into my room seeing he was right.

"What the hell happen?" My whole room was black, burnt except for the one spot on my rug.

"Probably your mom, she didn't want whoever sent the demon to attack her to track you."

Everything was gone, my clothes, my little memorables, pictures of Karla, Simon and I as kids. All gone.

"Why would they want all traces of Bekah gone?" Simon asked Jace.

"Because mundane, your friend is a shadow hunter." We all gave him a 'What the hell is a shadowhunter face.' "And I'll explain everything to you once I get you back to the Institute."

"Fine, if going to this institute will give me answers, then I'll go but first we need to find Luke." I pleaded with him. "My mom told me to find him and that is what I'm planning to do."

Jace sighs looking around before looking at me. Eye flashes gold.

"That's fine, but I'm coming with you." Walking closer to me. "Your a new Shadowhunter and one that has no training , I'm not leaving you unprotected."

* * *

**AN: Wow I never excepted the first episode, parts of the movie, book, to be so long and I'm not even finished with it. I like long chapters, I like long books that are over fifty chapters. I hope part 1 & 2 are so far good, I hope it's interesting. I'm reading Shadowhunters on wattpad and think what if they made each season a one book instead of putting little bits of each book into a season. And I am going to try to do that. Hopefully. Any questions about the story message me, don't understand any chapters tell me. What I want to know is should I put everything in one book or make several?**


	6. Mortal Cup (Pt 3)

**Rebekah**

Not knowing how to handle Jace who I just met seems to be very protective of me, I leave his side searching through the apartment for anything that wasn't torn to shreds or burnt. Jace was more worried about more Ravener Demons showing up, but he gave me the time I needed. Jace my friends and I split up. Walking around my room I was looking for Luke's gift to me and I couldn't find it anywhere. Behind me were footsteps that I gave no mind to but if I were to turn around, I would've notice Jace taking sheets of paper of the symbol that I have been drawing all day. Ones I actually were able to save that my mom haven't thrown out. Those footsteps moved passed me into my mother's room. I jumped at his voice as he said.

"This seems to be protected by magic."

Hearing his voice not only did I turn around but my friends walked into the room too. I can see Simon was thinking about what he said and asked.

"You mean like Harry Potter?" Jace gave him a blank look before saying.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He glanced at me. "Who is this Harry Potter?"

Simon started answering while Karla tried to tell him to shut up.

"You never read any of his books? Watched his movies?" Still seeing the blank bored look. "Magic, they learn it at a wizarding school and use a wand to cast it."

It was quiet for a bit before Jace slowly said. "No." Before glancing into my mothers room. "And there's no schooling and they're not wizards and I don't think warlocks even go to school."

Karla, Simon and I walked into my mom room while Jace was looking around while still talking to us.

"Warlocks?" I ask. He paused for a seconding answering.

"Well unlike this Harry Potter, warlocks will actually kill you, and they don't use this wand." He moved my mother mattress. "They use their hands actually, their hands will sometimes glow, smoke or spark." Not seeing anything under the mattress he moved around the room again. "And they have a mark that helps us Shadowhunters to identify them, also let us known how much demon blood run in their veins"

"What are they?" I ask.

"I wouldn't know, sometime you can see it physically. Meaning maybe they have snakes for hair or blue skin." He shrugged, before he stopped talking Jace, stepped on what seems to be a lose floor board. "Hmm."

We watched as Jace bent down removing the edge of the rug, taking something from his leg that I can now see is a holster. I gasp catching his attention.

"I have one of those."

Reaching behind me I pull the stele out of my back pocket surprised I didn't lose it when I was being chased by the demon.

"Where did you get that?" His attention moved back to the boards he was using his stele to break apart.

"My mom gave it to me earlier." I rolled over looking. "Told me it was a family heirloom."

"Heirloom? Do you even know what a stele is used for?" He seemed to remove the boards and now elbow deep searching for anything.

"No, I thought the stele was a paper weight ." He shook his head.

"Well it's not a paper weight, it used to burn runes into our skins." He pulled down his shirt showing the white scar on his body. And he suddenly stop talking before pulling out a little box. Handing it to me he said. "Here."

I took the box, sitting on the bed box frame and opened it. Inside was a purple rock, no stone. I held it up for everyone to see. I place it on my lap to look in the box more and found a slip of paper. Taking it out it read.

"_Wear this and when you touch it think of__ who you miss the most."_

I picked up the stone and look at it. I didn't see anything special about it, but Jace told me to do what my mother said and to put it on. Jace took the note from my hand and with his stele wrote some symbol no rune on the paper making it catch on fire.

"Becks." Karla called me a vial was in her hand. "Do you think your mom took it?"

Jace took the bottle from her hand and sniffed it before placing it in his pocket.

"What ever this is mean nothing good, I'm going to take it back to the institute and have Izzy look at it."

"Do you have any idea what it is?" I asked him.

"No, can be a potion made from a warlock." We started hearing footsteps coming from the back door. And Jace pulled the blade from another holster sitting just over his belt. "We should've left five seconds ago we been here to long lets go."

Jace grabbed my hand and we all left through the front door where I came in. If we would've stayed a second longer we would've seen my neighbor Amara who's known to be the towns psychic .

* * *

**New York, NYPD Building**

As we caught another ride in another cab that I actually paid this time. For someone who didn't know who is Harry Potter, Jace, actually knew what a cab was. Which he told me. 'I use them occasionally'. Whatever, we were about to walk in when he stopped us taking out his stele and running it over what he called unseen/invisibility rune.

Simon let out a gasp stating he couldn't see Jace anymore, then yelp when Jace told him 'That's supposed to happen'. We make our way into the building and as we were making our way upstairs we're stopped by Captain Vargas.

"Rebekah, Simon, Karla. What are you three doing here at two in the morning?" I notice Jace who moved around us till he was behind Vargas.

"It's two in the morning?" I asked. She gave me a weird look before smiling.

"It is and I know it's a new day but Happy Birthday."

_"It's your birthday?" Jace asked_

" Thank you, um is Luke still around?" I asked her.

"Yea he's interviewing some people, practically push me out of the room." I glanced behind her sending a worried look to Jace who gave me a nod and went to go check on Luke while I finish with Captain Vargas.

"Ok then we'll just wait for him here." She nodded told us goodnight before leaving us alone.

The three of us watched her as she rounded the corner before rushing off to meet up with Jace. As we got closer I can see pure fury on his face. Looking to see what caused the emotion on his pretty face I gasped. Luke was sitting with two men in red robes with malice all over their face while looking at Luke with disgust and hatred.

"Nice robes."

I raised an eyebrow at Luke who just casually complementing the two men who looked ready to attack him at any moment. The same men who Jace, if looks could kill they would be dead. Jace is gripping the railing so hard his knuckles were turning white. The one that was actually standing up chuckled.

"Thank you, Greymark."

"Greymark?" The one in the chair spoke up.

"We took them off of some poor dead warlocks."

"I bet you did." Luke growled out. "Careful with that Pangborn."

The four watched as this Pangborn picked up a picture of me, mom and Luke. I smiled remembering that trip up to Luke's cabin. Every summer we would make a trip up north stay there for a month or so, then come back to New York. Pangborn, smirked at Luke before running a finger down Joceyln, my mothers face.

"Answer me this Lucian, are you still chasing after that betrayer." Turing the photo over we saw him tap my mom face before shoving the picture in Luke's hand. "You loved her did you not?"

"I knew it!" Simon said. Jace gave Simon a glare and hissed at him to be 'quiet'. Simon just glared back.

"Let's just cut to the chase shall we, Valentine sent you?" Jace hissed at the name. "And he sent you two jackasses to question me, about the Mortal Cup."

I watched as Jace leaned forward the anger wiped away from his face and now seems to be listening very carefully to the conversation. But what I also noticed was Karla looked very interested too, and unlike Simon and me, there seem to be no fear on her face. I gave her a confused look but she paid me no mind.

"Yes, Valentine did send us." He gave Luke a bored look. "The cup seemed to have disappeared." His friend chuckled.

"I don't think disappeared seems to be the right word Blackwell." The two smirked at each other.

"Your right, what I meant to say was Jocelyn Fairchild has hidden it." The two chuckled. "Valentine has her you know, he was so looking forward to their reunion, but someone has given her something that has cocooned her in a mass that not even my master can touch her."

Luke face showed nothing and simply just shrugged. "You would think someone as powerful, as the bastard like to think he is has awoken her by now."

"Valentine seems to believe only a warlock who put the spell on her can reverse it."

"No, what we want to know is about the girl."

"Rebekah?" Luke scoffed. "She recently just turned eighteen and have no knowledge of the shadow world, she's no threat to you or Valentine." Luke got up and I gasped as his eye turned a greenish yellow. "I suggest you leave I told you I don't know where the cup is, and I want nothing to do with Valentine or whatever hell he's planning on dishing out to us Downworlders and Shadowhunters ." I was shocked watching as his voice got deeper.

Pangborn scoffed. "The girl and Jocelyn?"

His eyes stopped glowing and in a cold voice. "They mean nothing to me." And walked away from Pangborn and Blackwell.

My jaw dropped and I watched the three men go their separate ways. I felt someone touch my shoulder and Simon who looked not only furious but also upset. When I seen they have left I got up and ran outside where it was still raining sobbing on the steps I was sitting.

"Rebekah." Jace called.

"I'm so sorry Becks." Karla sat next to me placing her hand on my shoulder.

"How can he say that." I looked at all of them with tears in my eyes. "This whole time we meant nothing, to him. I don't understand." I looked to Jace who would more know than the three of us.

"I don't know what to tell you Rebekah." He shrugged. "I would think it's because he wanted to Mortal Cup, but.."

And before we can discuss it more I started coughing and blood trickled out of my mouth.

"Oh my god." I heard Simon. Jace quickly came over, looking me over. I hissed as his hand pressed against the cut from the demon.

"Why didn't you tell me the demon bit you?"

He scowled at me seeing I wasn't paying attention as everything started to go blurry.

"Whoa what are you doing?!" Was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

* * *

**New York Institute**

I slowly came to hearing a voice. I'm standing what to the best I can explain it is a boiler room, there's rows and rows of cages holding things that are hissing and moaning from what sound like they're in pain. To my left is a table holding beakers and syringes. Mumbling is what I realize I am hearing. I moved around the pillar and gasp as my mother was floating in the air with green mist that every few seconds would flash with lighting. A man in a crisp fresh suit was talking to her.

"_This is not the reunion I had dreamed about Jocelyn_." Mom! "_I promise you, by the time I wake you I will have the cup, and we can all be a family again. Me, you, and Rebekah._" No!

"NO!" Holding the purple stone I jumped up knocking my head against the tall ones sister. I think her name was Isabelle.

"Ow!" She groaned.

"Oh, I'm sorry." And before she can say anything my best friends call my name and I was brought into a hug. "Ok, guys I'm still sore."

"That's because of the demon venom." I heard Jace. Who was standing by the tall one who did not look happy to see me or my friends here. "You all healed now." And he pointed to his neck indicating that I now have something there.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and Karla gave me her phone that was on camera, I pressed the button that'll flip the picture facing you. People use that frame to take a selfie.

"You tattooed my neck!?" I ran my finger over the mark.

"Which Jace knew he shouldn't have done." The tall who glare moved off me to only soften when the blue gaze settled on Jace who just rolled his eyes at him. "Runes are deadly to mundanes."

"She's not a mundane Alec." So that'a the tall ones name.

"Oh yea and how do can you be so sure?"

"Well one she saw us back at Pandemonium, also her mother gave her this." Handing Alec my stele who passed it to his sister. "And the rune wouldn't have took, Rebekah would've died quicker with the angel runes burning her and the venom running through her veins. "

"Your right." Alec agreed. "She would've went insane and turn into a forsaken."

"A what!?" Simon, Karla and I shouted.

"Forsaken?" Isabelle looked. "Some humans who has been runed like my brother said would've lost their mind, and the more you apply the rune, the crazier they become and we call them the Forsaken." She then tilted her head. "You don't know much do you."

"And you didn't bother to mention this till now!" Simon looked angry. "You could've killed Rebekah!"

"Calm down mundane, I was certain she was one of us." I glared at him.

"And let's just say you were wrong and I happen to be the first mundane in history to see you Shadowhunters without your type of blood running through my veins." Jace shook his head.

"No that's not how it works, mundanes can't see the shadow world. Only the one with the sight can, and besides." He went to his jacket that was hanging on a chair. "These are what sealed the deal for me."

Jace unfolded the piece of papers and handed me the drawings of the symbol I've been seeing all over and draw everywhere and on anything. I shook my head.

"I been drawing this for years and have no clue what this is." What does this.." I held the paper out to them to see. "Have to do with anything?" Jace just answered holding up his left hand. "Why, why are you doing that?"

"Look closer, let your mind relax ." I rolled my eyes but did what he said. "It'll come to you." And that's when I saw it.

"What?" He smirked at me.

"It's an angelic rune." I took his hand, and see the rune on the paper that is also on his hand. "All the legends are true Becks, which what makes you very interesting Rebekah Fray." His eyes flashed gold.

* * *

**Roosevelt Island**

The thirty year old was looking out his dining room window, watching as his people put the mundanes they had taken and placed them in the cell in one of the wings of the building. They were going to help with his plan he has been carefully devising since his father died and speaking of helping. He smirked as he heard footsteps bouncing off the marble walls, that turned to scuffle as they hit the carpeted stairs leading to the room he's in.

"It is done, Rebekah now knows." The person spoke as they entered the room. "It seems Jocelyn taught her nothing. Rebekah has no recognition of runes, DownWorlders, or you." The person took it's coat off. "It's quite pathetic actually, crying and screaming." The person laughed.

"Now, now." He turned away from the window to face the figure. "From what you had told me, Rebekah held her own against that Ravener Demon."

The figure scoffed and moved into the room pouring herself some of the many bottle of wine from the table.

"I call it luck, for her being your experiment she's not so powerful. And speaking of experiments." The figure smirked before taking a sip of the wine. " Jace Wayland saved her life, like a white knight flying in with his angel wings."

"Ah yes Jace Wayland." He placed his hands in his pockets. "How's my boy?" His eye brow raised at the smirk that was sent his way.

"He's smitten with her." Tracing the top of the wine glass with a finger, taking a seat they continued. "Practically follows her around like a little puppy." The figure starts to laugh into it's wine glass taking a sip. Hearing the man tsk.

"No, no that won't do." He walks towards the table plucking a grape from the table that was littered with food. "I thought I taught him to 'Love is to destroy and to be loved is the one to be destroyed'."

"I guess Jace Wayland haven't learned is lesson yet." Figure shrugged.

"He will in time, keep up the good work and make sure they don't suspect." He caressed the person face. "We need Rebekah to lead you to the Mortal Cup, and then I will wake my wife and bring the family back together again."


	7. Shadowhunter 101 (Pt 1)

**Rebekah**

"_What makes you very interesting Rebekah Fray."_

Jace words are running through my head as I'm following Isabelle to one of the many spare rooms in this very beautiful building. After saying those words I blushed and Jace gold eyes seemed to be stuck on me till Alec grabbed his attention mentioning that they need to update Hodge, and if I'm being honest with myself I like Jace's eyes on me. Karla had a smirk on her face while Simon had a sour look that Karla spotted making her glare at him. Isabelle who was also sporting a smirk, asked me to follow her while the boys take Karla and Simon with them while they update Hodge.

"Here's your room." Isabelle said. We walked into the room which was plain with white walls. "It's not much for now, once you've settled in you can make it your own." And with that she started walking towards the door. But before she let I heard. "I hope your not a distraction for my brother."

"Alec?" She has nothing to worry about the dude hates me. But the smirk on her face lets me know she wasn't talking about Alex but Jace.

"Jace was very distracted and as you seen at Pandemonium distractions get us killed." And with a wink she left me in my room alone.

I sigh now that I'm alone and try to push the tears away that's been building since Isabelle and I left the infirmary. Why couldn't my mother trust me to enough to tell me? Why did she hide a cup from Valentine? Who is Valentine? Who am I to trust now that Luke showed he can't be and has never cared about us? But really the big question is, Why does everyone think I know where the cup is if my mother done everything in her power to keep the Shadow world from me? I lay back before quickly sitting back up at the knock on my door. Standing there is Jace leaning in the doorway arms crossed.

"You ok?" He asked. I looking away from him shaking my head no. Holding a hand out. "Come on."

I get up wiping my tears before taking his hand. Walking the halls in silence I couldn't stand it so I decided to start a conversation with the sarcastic blonde.

"So is the institute big enough to house this many people?"

Walking through the hall was difficult to do with so may people coming from every direction. I haven't seen the whole building, I don't think there's a time for that.

"Well we are bound by law to take in all Shadowhunters." We turned a corner into a room filled with computers and equipment. "We can house at least two-hundred people."

I whistled at the amount this building can lodge. "Well from what I seen, the rooms looked pretty empty." We walked into a room that held all types of weapons. A few that quite scare me.

"Hodge doesn't seem to be here. Come on." We went back out the room and instead of going left where we came from we went right. "Hopefully Hodge is in the Institute library, if not then he's in the green house, hope your not allergic to anything."

"No I'm not." I confirmed.

"Anyway those rooms were empty because you were in the residential wing." We stopped at a set of very big doors that Jace pushed opened and my jaw dropped at the beautiful room.

"Holy wow."

I heard Jace chuckle before walking down the steps. The room had floor to ceilings windows, huge staircases, ladders and bookshelves. The huge staircases lead to a second floor with more bookcases. The room though very bright had big heavy curtains that looks like if you shut them the room could be very dark. Fireplace to the left with U-shape couch wrapped around it, tables and chairs in corners so you can be alone without being disturbed. And in the middle a very long table I have ever seen is being held up by angels. But what really caught my attention was the big circled door.

I walked towards it. But jumped back when Jace moved to shut the doors.

"What the hell?"

Jace closing the door spun the red ball that's in the middle of the door to lock it.

"It's portal." He moved me back. "It's a way to travel to other portals. They can take to wherever you want. Well that's not true, the one in our home country are protected and will set off the alarms the Clace have set."

"You Shadowhunters have a home country?" He nod he his back telling me to follow him.

At the edge of the table set a globe, which Jace spun till he stopped it and pointed. Right there between Germany and France that's very small in gold letters states the country Idris.

"Ok, One I never heard of it and Two, I could've swear I never seen it on our mundane maps." I told him. He scoffed.

"You wouldn't have." Spinning the globe. "There's a reason for that once you cross one border you'll only cross into the next and you mundanes will know no difference."

"So if Idris is your home, how come you Shadowhunters are here living in New York?" I placed my finger on the globe stopping it from spinning. " Is it because your sent on missions?"

And before Jace can say anything, another voice filled the room.

"That's because we Shadowhunters are placed where we are told to be." Looking over Jace shoulder is a well built man with a dark red circle on the left side of his neck.

"Hi! I'm Rebekah-"

"Fray, your Jocelyn daughter." I gave him a smile and nodded.

"You know my mother?" My mom never mentioned anyone name Hodge. Well my mom never said a lot of things.

"We were all friends once."

Seeing my confused look he walked over to the middle of the table. In the middle was a book with a wall off glass around it. The book looks something like a picture book and Hodge lift the glass taking hold of the book. Walking back towards me he was flipping through pages before turning the book so I can see the picture.

"Oh my god!" I pull the book closer to my face. "That's my mom and Luke." I pointed to the man to the right of my mom. "Who's that?"

"That man next to your mother is her husband Valentine."


	8. Shadowhunter 101 (Pt2)

**Rebekah**

"No." That can't be true. "My mother told me my fathers name was Johnathan." But looking at this photo.

"What happened to your father?" Jace asked. Walking towards the table I placed the book down before turning to face him.

"My mom said it was a car accident." I sighed. "Told me he had a heart attack while driving, it was one of the reasons I wanted to become a doctor."

"You wanted to be a doctor?" Hodge asked

"I was in my second year of medical school." He gave a nod.

"I'm sorry your mother lied to you. But your mother, Luke and Valen-"

Hodge stopped as he grabbed his neck in pain. The circle on his neck seemed to flair a little.

"Oh my god are you ok?" He couldn't seem to talk so Jace did it for him.

"Hodge is a former circle member, after the uprising, Hodge repented."

"And I was cursed and sent here to live, work and to make amends."

"Cursed?"

"I cannot leave this Institute. It's my punishment, also as you have seen." He placed his hand back on the circle on his neck. "If I speak of the monster." He shrugged his shoulders as a few seconds ago showed what can happen.

"I can't let you suffer like that." I looked around the room. "This is a library filled with books don't they have any answers to the questions that's are rolling around in my head?"

"Becks, since the revolt we've been forbidden to ever speak about the circle."

"But it's your history, So you can't tell me anything?" I glanced between the two. "Nothing?"

Hodge looked at me for for a few seconds before saying. "Let me speak to Rebekah alone Jace." Jace looked at me his eyes asking if I want him to stay.

"No, he can stay." Jace moved to sit on the couch behind us. "Jace is the only one I trust right now." Hodge sighed but let it go.

"Well.." But before Hodge can say anything Isabelle storms into the room.

"Jace! I ran tests on that bottle you gave me." She quickly walked over handing the papers to him.

Flipping through the papers. "You found nothing, there's nothing here."

"I know, which means whoever made this for your mother, planned to leave no traces." She told me before looking at Hodge. "When I was on my way over Raj stopped me, he told me Warlocks are panicking and going into hiding."

"That would mean that Valentine is probably looking for the Warlock that gave the bottle of potion to your mother." Hodge told us.

"Do you know any Warlocks Becks?" I shook my head.

"I didn't know I was a Shadowhunter till yesterday." I told him.

Suddenly we all pause as ringing filled the air. Jace raised his eyebrow before walking towards a stone slab with what looked like runes on it when he lift it there laid a phone. Jace picked it up.

"Hello?" He asked in his usual sarcastic way. "What do you want with her." He glanced at me before nodding his head. "Uh, yea, mhm, right, ok bye." After hanging up he turns to me. "Do you know anyone name Amara?"

"Amara? My crazy neighbor Amara?"

"She called asking to see you, how she got the Shadowhunter hotline is beyond me." He shrugged his shoulders. I rolled my eyes.

"Well did she happen to tell you what she wanted?"

"Yea." And we all looked at him waiting for him to say finish. "Oh, she wanted to see you."

"Annd did she say why?" Shrugging again he moved to leave before I ran after and grabbed his arm. "Jace?"

"She wanted to talk to you, about your mother." I started moving towards the door before he grabbed me.

"What are you doing?" I started to struggle but he pushed me on the couch. "Jace! That should've been the first thing out of your mouth. I want to go, maybe she knows something."

"If you think I'm going to let you, an untrained Shadowhunter with the whole Shadow World out looking for you, then your not as smart as I thought you were."

"Why do you care?" I questioned.

"Because your one of us." He lowered himself till we were eye to eye. "And I know what it feels like to have no one." He sighed. "I never knew my mother, and Valentine and his people killed my father."

"I'm so sorry." I grabbed his hand. "Is this why your helping me, why your doing this? To get revenge for your father?"

He didn't say anything for a few minutes. "Becks I promise to protect you, and I'll help you get your mother back." He got up and walked towards the door. "Are you coming? Or are you just going to sit there?"

I gave him a smile which he returned before following him. Isabelle closed the door.

"I'll let Alec and your friends know." Isabelle told us as Jace let out a groan.

"Your bringing the mundanes?" I slapped his shoulder.

"Hey! If it wasn't for those mundanes, I wouldn't have made it out of my apartment alive." He scoffed.

"You were the one that battled the Raverner Demon while they hid themselves"

"If they didn't pull me out of the way, it would've been a bite instead of a scratch."

He hummed before we continued to make our way to weapon room. It seems Isabelle acted quickly, Alec and Isabelle were gearing up while Karla and Simon looked nervous, scared. Jace went towards his family to gear up and I made my way to Simon and Karla.

"Hey you guys ok?" They both nodded staring at the three Shadowhunters putting weapons upon weapons on their body.

"Are you?" Karla asked. I shook my head no.

"Guys I have to tell you something." They both gave me a 'what is it look'. "My mom is married to Valentine."

"What?!"

"And?" Karla asked grabbing my arm. Which I hissed, because her grip happened to be very strong.

I turned to her. 'And', what does she mean and? She seems to be jittery with a crazed look in her eye. Ever since we met two years ago she's always been watching, thinking that I don't see her studying both me and my mom. She didn't seem to like Luke either, but she was at least civil and talked to him when he spoke to her. What I also noticed, well what I pretend not to notice at the time Simon, had a crush on me since the third grade. Suddenly Karla showed up in our lives and that crush was like it never happened. Not that I'm complaining I always feel horrible as if I've been stringing him along, now I know how my mom feels about Luke.

"What?" She asked as I been just staring at her.

"Nothing, in the library, which is beautiful by the way. There's a picture of when my mom was younger. The picture was of my mom, Luke and Valentine."

"So Johnathan was what your step- father?" I shook my head.

" I don't know maybe, she never really talked about Johnathan. I always thought that it was because talking about him hurt too much."

A set of footsteps moved towards us letting us know the three Shadowhunters were finish as we made our way out of the front doors of institute. We all stood on the front steps Simon's van catching their attention, as it was parked by the curb .

"You know your transportation looks like a giant banana on wheels." Simon glared at Jace

"Shut up!" Simon looked back at his van shoulders slumped. "Let's just go."

With a smirking Jace we all pile into the van that was tagged with Champagne Enema and Rock Solid Panda. Simon and Karla up front, with me in the back seat with the three Shadowhunters. After five minutes of riding Alec spoke.

"Was that all she told you?" Alec asked while picking at a string hanging from his long sleeve shirt?"

"Sums it up." I was watching Alec.

"I wonder what she needs to talk to me about and what it has to do with my mom?" I ran my fingers through my hair and jumped, when Jace took my hand that was stuck in the knots in my hair.

"Well I hope it's about the Mortal Cup."

"Why is everybody so obsessed with this cup?" I sighed watching the scenery outside. "What makes it so special?" Jace pulled the hand that I didn't know he was still holding till I was sitting next to him.

"As the story tells it Johnathan Shadowhunter summoned the angel Raziel, Johnathan begged the angel for help as the mundane were being killed by the demons. Johnathan asked Raziel to mix his and the angel blood to create a new type of species, half human, half angel to help get rid of the demonkind. The angel seeing that Johathan wish was pure granted his wish making Shadowhunters."

"Wow, was that how you all were created, by drinking the cup?" Jace smirked.

"No Becks, us angels had other ways that we enjoyed doing with others a lot."

"What?"

"He means sex Beckah." Karla told me and he laughed at the look on my face and the red of my cheeks.

"Right." Everybody was laughing while I turned back to the window. "But that explains why you guys want the cup, Valentine bad. Why would he want it."

"Valentine wants the cup because it can control demons." Isabelle said.

"And nobody wants that." Said Alec in his bored tone, whether because it's me who asked or just the conversation in general.

"We are a dying race." Jace spoke. "We can't just go up to any mundane on the street. Sometimes when mundanes that drink from the cup it kills them."

"Well shit." He just chuckled at my response. After a few seconds I said. "I won't let Valentine have the cup." Jace just winked at me and went back to twirling his stele with his fingers.

* * *

**_Park Slope, Brooklyn_**

**_Amara Home_**

**Rebekah**

Twenty minutes later we arrived at Park Slope parked at the corner. Right now we are waiting for our Shadowhunter friends to come back. When we parked I was ready to cross the street to Amara's building when Jace stopped me, demanding that I stay by the van till they're done patrolling the area. I raised my eyebrow at the little device all three of them pulled out. 'Tracks left over demon energy', Jace tells me and they all split up. I was watching the alley way leading to the little shop of Dot's that Isabelle have went down till I heard my name being called. Looking up Jace is waving us over.

Crossing the street I pause as I look up at my apartment. It was only a day ago that I found out that not only was my mother kidnapped, that my mother was lying to me for eighteen years of my life. Luke never cared about us, he probably got tired of my mother never returning his affections, deciding to dump us. And the biggest bomb yet, I am a Shadowhunter, half human, half angel. Sighing I catch up with Karla and Simon who hung back waiting for me.

"You ok?" Simon asked me.

"Yea, just still trying to wrap my head around all of this this." They nodded.

Two doors down from my apartment is Amara's. Amara is known as the town crazy. She's known for stopping people walking pass her home. Amara will stick her head out her window or stand in her front door yelling at you about nonsense. The six of us are walking up the stairs when we all were thrown back by a force.

"Ow! What the hell." I'm sitting there on my ass looking up at the building.

Jace moves to help me up. "You ok?"

"Yea."

We all stand there waiting for the Shadowhunters move. Jace scowls at the building before picking up a rock and throwing it only for it to bounce back and hit Simon who just happened to be in his way.

"You jerk." Simon grunted.

"Those are some protection spells." Alec monotone voice states.

"So does that means she's a Warlock or a Witch?" Isabelle ask her bother.

Alec shrugs as we hear a slam as if something was opened and there sticking her head out the window is Amara.

"Hello dearies." Her glasses were falling off her nose. " Only those with good intentions can enter my home."

"We have not come here to harm you." I promised her.

Shaking her head. "One of are not who they say they are!" Jace body twitches.

"No." Jace shook his head. "That's no possible we all have angel blood, Raziel blood. Except for the two mundanes." He glanced at them and scoffed. " And I don't think the both of them can hurt a thing without hurting themselves."

"Well thanks." Karla glared at him.

"Jace lets just all walk together." He was glaring at Amara. "We need to stop Valentine and find my mother, we are wasting time standing her glaring at each other."

He growled before giving me a nod. The four Shadowhunters and two mundanes we're preparing to walk through when Karla phone rang.

"Shit it's my foster dad." She walked off.

"Karla?" She placed her hand over the speaker.

"I'll wait by the van for you guys, Rebekah get the answers we need so you can find your mom." I nodded.

I watched as she walked back to Simon's van. Crossing over the protection spell a cold feeling washed over all of us. And standing on the other said was Amara with her front door open. Entering her house the room looks more bigger than it ought to look for a apartment. The air was hazy but I guess it was for the several inses that Amara is burning. She has a bookshelves which held multiple, what looks like herbs. Skulls across her fireplace mantle and dead animals hanging from her ceiling with rope.

"Stay close and if anything happens you take Simon and leave." Jace whispered in my ear.

I gave him a nod and I slowly moved to the chair that was on the other end of the small table Amara was sitting at. She smiled at me before taking out a deck of tarot cards. Amara spread them out and leaned back in her chair.

"You called the Institute asking for me." I started since the silence in the room was starting to bug me.

"Which I would like to know, how you were able to." Jace was glaring at the women.

Amara paid him no mind and took my hand. "I knew your mother Jocelyn, was moving to New York before the events that lead her to make that decision." She fixed her glasses that was once falling off her nose. "Don't be angry with your mother, the poor thing married a horrible man and she was only trying to protect you. Her husband wasn't always so cruel. He actually argued very passionately might I add to use the cup to make more of you." She glanced between the three Shadowhunters.

"If what your saying is true, what changed? What did he do that was so horrible that she ran from him, that made her cover her tracks by erasing my memories?"

" His father, your grandfather dear was killed by a werewolf." I gasped. "His anger and grief turned him into someone your mother couldn't recognize, someone who was once all for protecting not only the humans as you Shadowhunters were taught, but wanted to protect DownWorlders too, so Valentine and his followers formed a group called the Circle. And those members were Lucian Greymark, Hodge Starkweather, Stephen and Celine Herondale, Maryse and Robert Lightwood.."

"Wait our mother was apart of the Circle!?" Alec face was filled with disbelief.

"Of course so was Jocelyn and Valentine Morgenstern."

"My mom was apart of the Cirlce!?"

"The Circle dear was created like I said to extend protection to the Downworlders. After your mother husband father was killed, his view of them changed. It got to the point your mother had to run, taking the Mortal Cup with her."

"How do you know this?" I asked her.

"Because I'm a witch." She started playing with her bangles that were on her wrist. "Before your mother moved I felt a change in the air for months, and as soon as your mother decided to leave Alicante."

"Alicante?"

"Idris." Jace answered.

"Oh." So that means. "So if she lived in Idris, then she's a Shadowhunter."

Amara nodded. Before turning her attention to the cards. "She was and a very good one at that. Your mother always distance herself from the Circle and even more when Valentine started to turn darker. Your mother than and now always believe in protecting the human kind."

She took the hand I was holding and moved them above the cards she fanned out on the table.

"Now Rebekah Fairchild pick a card."

"Just any?"

At her nod I ran my hand over the cards slowly back and forth. After the fourth time I thought nothing would happen till suddenly, one of the tarot card stuck itself to my hand. Turning it over.

Three people behind me gasped. Jace pointed at the card.

"This just looks like the cup. Why does the card look like one of three holy instruments of my people?"

"I don't know does it?" Amara asked.

"Do you know something witch?"

She shook her head. "One day as I was collecting my mail they were in there."

"Who gave them to you?"

"Easy Jace." Warned Isabelle.

"As I said the cards were in my mail box with a note that 'I will know what to do when the time comes'. And today I had a strong urge to speak to you dear." She was looking at me.

"Don't look at me guys I don't know." I ran my hand over the card. "Remember my mom took any memories that had to do with the cup"

"So your mind is blocked? There is a way for you to get them back." And Amara was looking at Jace, Alec and Isabelle.

"No." Isabelle. "The Silent Brothers? You want Rebekah to go to the Silent Brothers?"

"It's possible they can get her memories back, unless Rebekah knows who took them form her, the Brothers are the only solution."

"Then let's go." I got up to move to the door when Jace stepped in my way.

"You don't even know what your asking Bekah. The Silent Brothers are not to be demanded and the Brothers trying to remove the block from your brain can get you killed."

"If this is the only way to get my mother back and stop Valentine from getting the Mortal Cup, then I'm doing this."

"You guys heard her, lets go and pay a visit to the Silent Brothers." Jace said with that cocky smirk of his.


	9. Shadowhunters 101 (Pt3)

**Rebekah**

The Lightwood siblings didn't look happy having to deal with the Silent Brothers. While we were shuffling out the door to leave , Amara grabbed my arm. She said nothing but looked at me. I felt and itch, a tickle pushing against my brain, scratching my head I heard. 'Someone close to you knows more then they want you to think, and is not to be trusted.' I just stared at Amara wondering how she was able to do that. She just smiled and let go of me. I caught up with Jace who was watching us by the door and we met the others by the sidewalk at the bottom of the stairs. That cold sensation washed over me again as we walked over the barrier. Walking back towards the van I look at everyone who was walking besides me and try to think who would could be the one to turn on me. I can't see anyone doing that, maybe Alec he seems to dislike me, but would he do that to his sister and Jace, who he seems very close to? I was quiet on our way over to the van and as we got in Simon asked the Shadowhunters where they were going and Jace responded 'The Cemetery.' Simon gave him a weird look but listened.

We arrived at the cemetery, but we have Ben just sitting around. I glanced out the window and saw the gates that was closed since it's so late at night. There's fog slowly moving it's way through the cemetery between grave stones and across the mossy grass. Simon and Karla are sleeping up front while the Shadowhunters are just sitting there with bored faces.

"Why are we just sitting here where the night seems to be hot and sticky and inside the van is seems to be no better? I thought I was going to be meeting with the Silent Brothers?" I asked them.

"We are, but as Jace said we can't walk up to them and just demand to see them." Isabelle said.

"The Silent Brothers are Shadowhunters with superior powers." Alec drawled with that dull voice of his. " They will lower the Mortal Sword to retrieve your memory, which can also kill you so there's that."

"Alec." Jace glared at him while Simon who I thought was asleep said.

"You know your bedside manner is abysmal." Alec just glared at him before turning to me.

"We've broken about eighteen Clave rules, we shouldn't even be here." I just rolled my eyes at him.

Suddenly in the cramped space the van glowed with an orange hue as flames slowly emerged before a small sheet of paper. Jace grabbed it out of the air before nodding his head. He passed the paper to Isabelle and Alec, who also nodded. Isabelle took out her own stele which was reddish pink, while I only seen Jace's which was silver. She drew a rune where the paper caught on fire and surprisingly leaving no ashes that should've been there. Alec moved to open the door, making Simon shake Karla awake. As we all moved out of the van I watched as Jace took out his stele placing the tip on the gate where the keyhole is and twisted it to the right, making the gates open. He turned to me holding out his hand and I move to take it. Locking his fingers with mine he turns to Alec.

"You and Izzy stay with the mundanes. Keep an eye out and if you see or hear anything let me know." Alec didn't look happy with Jace telling him to stay but nodded.

Jace and I passed the gates which swung shut with a slam as we crossed. I glanced back at my friends who gave me a thumbs up, Jace moved through the cemetery. The grounds were so quiet you couldn't even hear crickets, and since the moon was covered by the cloudy sky, the cemetery was pitch black. I had to cover my eyes as it was dark a few seconds ago, was suddenly glowing with light. I looked around for the source and see Jace holding a little stone.

"Witchlight, us Shadowhunters carry it around to remind us that light can be found even in the darkest of places." He then gave it to me.

Holding it we walked deeper into the plot till we came across a small mausoleum which what looked like Latin on top of it. Jace let go of my hand and leaned against the side of the stone wall on the left and just stood there. Guessing we have to wait till the doors opened, I glanced around to see a fresh grave with the shovel lying on the ground next to it. I turned my attention to Jace as he stood up straight, He pointed to a figure in long black robes and as I could see as he got closer runes all over his face and his lips stitched shut and his eyes too.

"_We have received your letter from your watcher Hodge Starkweather_." I jumped at the echoed voice that was suddenly ghosting in my head. "_He told us that Rebekah Fairchild seem to have a block in her mind, we will help you young Shadowhunter as a favor to your mother who joined with her kind __with __the DownWorlders at the Accords to stop Valentine and the __C__ircle_."

The Silent Brother moved passed me and just like Jace placed his stele against the gate and the door slowly opened with a loud creak. The Silent Brother went through demanding us to 'Come'.

"That's Brother Jeremiah, he's what you can call the grounds keeper of this place."

Jace took my hand and we slowly descended the dark gaping hole that was in front of us. As we reached the bottom the torches lite up and Brother Jeremiah was waiting patiently for the two of us at the spiral stairs case that at landings held big gold doors. It finally opened up into rows and rows of walls with skeletons on them.

"When we Shadowhunters die we are buried here." Jace tapped the wall. "Even in our death we're still working to protect the Bone City."

We made it out further and there explains the heat at the bottom laid huge rows and rows of machinery that what looks like the mundane way of cremating our bodies.

"_The dust from __the Shadowhunters __bones are used to protect this place_."

" And what do the Silent Brothers do?" I asked Jace.

"_We keep records of our fellow Shadowhunters for the Clave. Some people call us scholars, librarians, and healers. The Silent Brothers are opposite to our Iron Sisters who creates the weapons that all Shadowhunters use._"

"How about sleeping? Do you guys ever sleep?"

"_Sleepp_?" Brother Jeremiah sound as if he didn't know the term.

"You just had to ask." I can just picture the smirking that's gracing his Jace's face.

A few more levels down we finally made it to where we're supposed to go as the large golden door seemed to be open. Walking in the room was huge. That held several archways. The middle had an eye and as I look up there's the sword Alec mentioned. Jace gently pushed me to the middle of the room as he took several steps back. Hearing footsteps with swish of clothing, I see several Silent Brothers moving about the room till they filled each archway. The seven Silent Brothers placed their hand on the stone sword in front of them before letting out a loud groan. I jumped as my arms was suddenly encased in vines that I never realized was moving through out the room.

"What is this?"

"_The Vitis Veritas were a gift from the Seele Queen. You must hold still young Shadowhunter, you're already risking your life using the Soul-Sword to unlock your memories , the vines will keep you from moving too much which can kill you, as we try to gain what you have lost_."

I looked up as what I can hear seems like gears moving or something unlocking, and I was right, the Soul-Sword is slowly lowering its way towards me. And as it got closer the sword looked sharp and like everything else in the Shadow World gold, that had runes on it like I seen on Jace's seraph blade. I closed my eyes as it touched my forehead and my vision turned dark, before a bright light that slowly turned to shadows that cleared to show me sitting on my couch with tears running down my face. And to me I looked to be around eight.

Looking around my apartment still looks the same, I moved closer to my younger self and I can pick up voices coming towards the back door that leads to Dot shop. Moving into the kitchen where the voices are coming from I see a younger Jocelyn and Luke.

"_You can't keep doing this Jocelyn, she's going to start questioning why all the other classmates and Simon can go and she can't_"

"_Your right, I know your right but what am I supposed to do_?" She moved to a drawer in kitchen and pulled out a piece of paper. I quickly moved to see what she was showing Luke and on the paper was what Jace explained to me was the angle rune. "_I asked __Magnus Bane__ to give me a sign so I can know when to come back to him, He told me if she drew this the spell __he placed on Rebekah to block her from seeing the Shadow World is coming undone__. If I let her go on her class trip, can you only imagine how frighten Rebekah __will be if __sees something that no one else can_."

My mom moves to the living watching my younger self go to her bedroom.

"_And what if she sees a demon I won't be there to protect her, she can get herself killed_!"

Luke slammed his hands on the kitchen bar.

"_And who's fault is that_?" I've never seen Luke so angry before. "_Bekah should've known __her true self __two years ago! Rebekah being kept in the dark is putting you both in danger, After everything you've been through, losing both your children, running from Valentine__-_"

"_It's because of my husband I lost my kids_!"

"_Are you afraid that she'll be like them, because she's not Clary or Johnathan_."

* * *

**The** scene suddenly changed as I watched my mom and my younger self make their way in the snow towards an apartment building. Holding my hand she pressed a button and I ran over and glancing at the names that's holds the tenets in the building, she pressed the button for Magnus Bane.

"_You can come up Jocelyn_."

My mom opened the door and we walked up a flight of stairs that turned out to be an open space. There's seem to be no more stairs leading to other apartments, and walking out of a room I can only assume is Magnus Bane.

Taking out a piece of paper. "_She's drawing it again_."

Taking the photo Magnus looked it over before snapping his fingers making the paper disappear. "_Do you have the_ _painting_?"

I watched as my mom hands over to Magnus a painting of a man who is my father and a women who I don't recognize, But what I do remember is that's supposed to be my mother smiling face instead of the raven haired woman. Magnus nodded placing down the painting in the corner by the window before walking over to me, he smiled as I was petting a cat who curled up on my lap.

"_Come on Chairman Meow, daddy needs to work_." The cat let out an angry mewl before Magnus picked me up and the scene went black.

I woke up on the floor with Jace and Brother Jeremiah looking over me. I sat up and then slowly tried to stand but my body was feeling weak. "I think I know who took my memories."

"Magnus Bane." And I gave him a 'How do you know look' "You kept saying his name since the sword touched your head."

"Do you know him?" Jace nodded but didn't say anything else.

"Well it looks like we'll be talking our leave Brother Jeremiah." He wrapped his arm around my waist and with the aide of Brother Jeremiah left the Bone City.


	10. Vampires & Magnus Bane (Pt1)

**AN: _These chapter is going to cover some aspects of the show, movie, and the book._**

**_Tv Show (Epsiode 3 & 4)_**

**_Movie (Hotel Dumourt)_**

**_Book ( Ch 11- Magnus Bane & Ch 12 - Dead Man's Party)_**

* * *

**Rebekah**

Stepping out from the Bone City I took a deep breath of the fresh air, instead of wet dirt that I've been breathing for however long I've been underground. Trying to push pass Magnus Bane spell he placed on me was utterly exhausting. Jace who had his arm around my waist, moved to take my hand making sure I didn't pass out as we made our way back towards our people. Jace whistled to get their attention. We both watched as Alec used his stele to open the gate to get to the other side. The gates slamming closed once again, Jace ignored everyone questions to open the sliding door of the van so I can sit.

"So did you learn anything?" Alec asked.

"Not out here." He glanced back at me. "Beckah needs something to eat to get her strength back so." He clapped his hand together rubbing them with a smile. "Who's hungry." Everyone stomach grumbled after the question causing him to laugh. "That's what I thought."

Jace tapped my leg waiting for me to move so the three can take a seat in the back while Simon and Karla took the front seats again. I placed my head back on the seat and closed my eyes.

"Why does my body feel like it's being weighed down by an anchor?" I asked the open space, waiting for anyone to answer my question.

"Well you just had a powerful Shadowhunter shifting through your head." Alec snarled. I glared at him.

"And you heard what the Brother Jeremiah said only the one that put the spell blocking your mind can undo it." Jace was looking out the window. "And the person who put it there is very powerful."

"Which I think all of us here would like to know who this person is." Simon grumbled.

"We will mundane once we are sitting down and eating." Jace glared at Simon.

"And where are we going?"

"Taki's?" Isabelle asked her brother. Jace and Alec nodded.

"What's Taki's?" Karla asked.

"A place where vampires, werewolves, etc. eat?" Isabelle said.

* * *

**Taki's**

The place Isabelle suggested looked like if a bomb went off. The entrance is a big gaping hole, that has someone tall what looks like he's wearing a trench coat and a top hat covering himself. The six of us made our way to the entrance, Jace stopped in the doorway talking to the tall man, that once I got close didn't look like a man. If you pass the glamour he or she it was now hard to tell, is still wearing the the trench coat, but the hat is gone with it's hair a blazing flame, skin dark brown like dirt but what looks like veins of flames that seem to pulse like to a heart beat. Beefy fingers all have rings and his nails sharp as claws. I was left standing in the doorway, Jace pulled me with him when he realized I wasn't following.

"Didn't you mother teach you it is rude to stare." He whispered in my ear.

"I didn't mean to, it's just." I glanced back to see the thing guarding the doorway. "What is he, it?"

"An ifirit."

Everyone was seated but Alec who seemed to be waiting for the two of us. Jace moved to sit at the end of the booth and I meant to follow but Alec quickly moved. I was going to sit at the edge when Jace spoke up.

"Alec, let Rebekah sit there."

"No, that's ok I'll just sit at the end." I told him.

"Alec move." Alec sighed getting up while glaring at me, knocking into my shoulder while moving out of the way so I can sit near Jace.

" It shouldn't matter where we sit." Alec grumbled.

"It's safer for Rebekah to have a Shadowhunter on each side of her." Jace explained.

"Yea sure. That's the reason" Alec scoffed.

Jace paid him no mind passing Alec the menu that would've been mine to his brother. Picking up his own he nod his head telling me to move closer. The Taki's menu he was holding he turned it over.

"Here is the side we should be looking at, well for you anyway." The menu had the regular pancakes, waffles, eggs, etc. Same as for the drinks.

"I already know what I want. But what about you?" Jace turned the menu over and I looked it over with him,

"A steak sound good right now, steak with some fries." He said.

"Fairy plum?" Jace eyes grew wide and he started shaking his head.

"Never and I mean never eat a fairy plum." His look was very serious a look I never seen on his face before. "Because I heard once someone ate the fairy plum, they were running down the street naked with antlers on their head." I started to smile.

"You mean you?" He scowled at me.

"No!"

"Mhm, I don't believe you." I started laughing before Simon spoke up.

"Ok can you tell us who took Rebakah memory?"

And before I or Jace can say anything the waitress came over and asked if we were ready to order. And I glared at her, at the smile she gave Jace and the way she leaned over with her breast popping out of her lower cut t-shirt. I scoffed glaring as she walked away from our table.

"Who the hell is she?" I asked. I was still glaring in the direction she went off in.

"She's a seelie, that's Kaelie. One of Jace's fling." Isabelle explained. Jace glared at Izzy, before quickly changing the subject and explaining about Magnus Bane.

"I seen him before, I just didn't realize it was him."

"Where did you see him?" Alec asked.

"At Pandemonium." Our food arrived and I had to smirk when Jace paid no attention to Kaelie and she left in a huff. "He was talking to two people, it was when I was following you." I told Jace.

"Do you know who he was talking to?"

"They have that red circle on their neck like Hodge."

"Circle members." Alec said. Isabelle started making noises and I was scared she was chocking, but she was holding a finger up and started digging around in her pocket.

"I was trying to remember where I heard Magnus Bane and.." She paused and pulled out a slip of paper handing it to Jace. Looking over his shoulder it's a flyer for a party Magnus Bane was hosting."

"Where did you get this?" Alec asked.

"From the Pixie I met as I was patrolling at the park last night."

"Good job Izzy." Jace picked up the plate I was eating and starting making a shooing motion with his hand so Alec and I can move. "I'll get this to go, while ordering something for Hodge." I scoffed at him.

"I was really enjoying that!"

"I'll ask for some extra for you." He shouted back. I nodded satisfied. Those banana chocolate chip pancakes drizzled in honey are really good.

* * *

**New York, Institute**

**Rebekah**

As Jace came back to the table with my and Hodge wrapped food, which was really nice of him. But what was rude was he never asked if anyone else was done or if they wanted to take theirs to go. We waited on the corner of Taki's which I never noticed was very close to my house Simon reminded me of the Jeep that I owned and wanted to know if I wanted to take it. I was going to say no, but he reminded me that he and Eric own the van. If there's ever a time that we need transportation and Eric who helps pays half of the insurance, we would have mine as a back up. Which the Shadowhunters agreed on. Jace told Alec to go with Simon to get the keys to my Jeep. We waited all of three minutes till my jeep pulled up. Karla asked for Simon's key to the Van telling him that'll she drop the van off after she picks up some clothes for her and Simon. Something about needing new clothes and taking a shower that they probably stink. Simon gave the keys over and we watched as she left. Thanking both Simon and Alec I took the keys from Simon and walked around to the driver seat. While starting the car, Jace and Simon was arguing for the front seat till Jace took the lapels of Simon flannel and practically threw him in the back seat next to Isabelle before taking the seat next to me. Seeing everyone settled I drove back to the Institute with Jace directions.

"This is a nice car, I love the color." Isabelle said.

"Thank you, we all pitched in. My mom, Luke and I." I turned the corner. " I was taking little jobs, babysitting, dog walking, to help them. They where going to do it all their selves, but it felt wrong they were already paying for gas and insurance, my mom wanted me to have transportation instead of waiting on Simon or taking cabs late at night while I was going to school." I parked right out front and everyone got out.

We all walked upstairs and through the door, where I stopped seeing the grey cat at out feet. It meowed before slinking away.

"That was church."

Was all I got before Jace took my food and Hodge and left me in the hall. I shrugged my shoulder as we all went our separate ways. I made my way to my room and sighed at the white walls, I wish I would've went with Simon to my house I could've grabbed some thing of mine to make my room feel like home. I placed my keys on the table by the bed and frowned at the several bags on my bed. Taking a peek in the bags that are holding clothes and underwear.

"What the fu.."

"Hey! Language Fray, we're in a church." I jumped at Jace voice, and turned to him holding a pair of panties. He lifted an eyebrow and smirked. "My favorite color is black, but I think red would look hot on you."

I gave him a confused look till he nodded towards what I was holding in my hand, I groaned as I seen what I was holding. He chuckled. I went to the bags and waved him over. I checked the bag I was holding and made sure it was just clothing instead of underwear.

"Be a gentlemen and help a girl out." I gave him the bag. "Can you help me fold them and put them away?"

Instead of answering he just placed the bag back on the bed and took several items out and started folding. I quickly moved and grabbed some pjs and threw a pair of undies on top. I ignored the smirk on his face and continued my work. We worked in silence and when the clothes were all put away I grabbed my clothes and moved towards the personal bathroom, but stopped when Jace just moved the bags off the bed and laid down.

"I'm going to take a shower?" I told him and held up the clothes that were in my hand.

"Well go take your shower and I'll be here waiting for you to get out." I sighed not wanting to argue with him and took my shower making sure I locked the door.

"You do realize that locking the door won't keep me out. There's a rune that can get me through that door."

"You better not!" I growled, he just laughed and I went on with my business.

* * *

**Forty** minutes later, I wanted to make sure I was clean from days of filth that I was sure was on me. Opening the door Jace was still there but was now writing in a journal. I placed my dirty clothes in the hamper and went to the vanity in the corner to brush my hair.

"I need to buy a straightening iron, I hate my curls."

"You can borrow Izzy's or we'll just pick one up for you." I heard him say.

" Who brought me the clothes anyway? I would like to thank them." He was finishing his last line and closed the journal placing it on the nightstand next to him, by my keys.

"When you were out for three days." I dropped my brush.

"Nobody thought to tell me I was out for three day!?" He shrugged.

"You didn't ask." I rolled my eyes. "As I was saying, those three days your friend Karla, wanted to go back to your home thinking it was best to get your shit, clothing, personal items. But we had to remind her everything was burnt to a crisp and it could be very dangerous."

I was finish brushing my hair and took a seat on the bed next to him.

"Dangerous how?" I moved to make myself comfortable.

"Well any demons could've shown up waiting for you. You heard Pagnborn mention you to Luke. So Valentine would've sent demons there to either capture you or kill you."

"Well when Karla gets back I'll thank both her and Izzy. I just thank god my friend was there I can only imagine what Izzy would've brought me." I was picturing dresses and mini skirts, paired with crop tops and very low cut t-shirts.

"Yea well Izzy is comfortable with her body."

"I can see that, with a body like hers." We both laughed. "Now why did you hang around in my room when you can be bothering one of your siblings, causing some hell. Which really seems like something you do." I watched as his two different colored eyes flash with mischievous.

"Well, I was trying to sleep and I couldn't so I decided to come find you." He glanced at my outfit.

"And since it seems like your going to sleep to I thought I'll tell you a story."

"Tell me a story?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

" Can you look me in the eye and tell me that if you laid down right now you'll fall asleep?" I sighed knowing he's right.

I got out of bed and pulled the side I was sitting on down and gave him a look that he took to do the same. But before he did he went to the window closing the curtains and settled next to me before turning to tune the lamp off.

"So do you often let men sleep in your bed?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Not to feed anymore of that big ass ego of yours, but your the only guy that been in my bed." I told him while blushing.

"Simon never?" I shook my head.

"Karla would kill me, friends or not. It's why Simon had to sleep either on the couch or on the floor by my bed."

"But he's your friend." I shrugged.

"Well, I'm flattered." I scoffed.

"Oh I bet you are." I laughed shaking my head at him. "Now about this story?"

Jace turned onto his back and sighed, he was very quiet till he said "There was a boy.."

"Let me guess a Shadowhunter boy?" He nodded.

"The Shadowhunter boy was six years old, his father who never surprised the boy with gifts unless it helps the boy with his studies or his birthday, gifted him a falcon. His father told him to train the falcon make it obedient. The falcons are raptors killing birds. Two eyes staring at each other, bird and Shadowhunter with hate. Neither liked each other. The boy was nervous for days dark falcon eyes watched, and the falcon sharp beak, always watching the boy made him nervous , the boy didn't know his father selected a falcon that lived in a wild for a year. The falcon wouldn't eat no matter how much the boy tried,but feeding the bird would leave cuts that would make the boy bleed. So the boy let him."

"The boy didn't care that feeding the bird left him bleeding hoping that feeding the bird with his blood will get the bird to finally trust him. The boy will also stay awake, play music, even talk to it. It worked the bird loved the boy, the boy was able to stroke it's feathers, the bird was supposed to be kept blind but the boy can never do it. The beak the boy was nervous over now buried itself into the boys hair. The bird loved the boy and the boy loved the bird. Proud thinking he made the bird obedient took the bird to show his father. Showing his father how the bird wing were beautiful and the speed when the boy called it to land on his arm, how it was tamed and trusting, loving. The boy watched as his father took the bird and snapped it's neck."

"Crying over the bird the boy father said, "I told you to make the bird obedient, instead you taught it to love you, falcons aren't meant to love to be pets, they're wild savage, cruel. The falcon was broken boy. Learn this, love is to destroy and that to be loved is to be the one destroyed."

The room was quiet after the story. Which was cruel and basically child abuse. I stared at Jace who was quietly staring at the ceiling lost in thought. Why did he tell me this story? I wasn't stupid the boy either was growing felling for me and was very confused and this is why he told me or as he was taught by both Shadowhunter and his father. "_Emotions clouds your judgment and love destroys you_. I'm not an idiot and know the boy was Jace, you can tell by his voice as he got lost in the story, like he was remembering. Which also has me questioning is this the reason he never had a serious relationship before. I seen the way the women in the Institute look at him, and seeing Kaelie and going by what Izzy has said, proves what I already thought. I moved my hand to grab his that was resting on his stomach.

"I'm sorry for what your father did to you." He blinked and his eyes grew wide. And as he was going to deny it, I placed my finger against his lips. " Don't even deny it, and I think that what your father did to you was horrible, mundane, us humans we would call that child abuse, mentally I mean . And your father would've been arrested for it." I grabbed his hand again. "Thank you for the story." I Jace a kiss on the cheek and rolled over facing the window.

"My father was right you know." I heard his voice into the quiet room. "He was trying to make me stronger, inflexible."

"If you keeping going this way um inflexible , you're going to break. Everyone deserves love, to put your trust in someone and to have them trust you so explicitly. To confide in someone you know won't judge you and won't be afraid to call you out when your wrong. To hold that someone when your day gone to shit, or just to feel safe, for that someone to become like home to you. That's love Jace."

He didn't say anything, pulling the blanket up over my shoulders I said, "My mom risked her life, knowing she can die either from the Clave or her husband to protect me, because she loves me. And if she was with me right now I'll tell her I forgive her. Love doesn't destroy you, it makes you stronger."

My eyes were slowly closing getting ready for sleep when I felt the bed move and Jace's arm wrap around me and shift his body pulling me closer to him. That's was how we slept.

* * *

**"Jace,** Rebekah wake up." My shoulders were being shaken. "Jace! Rebekah!"

I shot up, while Jace groaned rolling over grabbing his phone, something I'm surprised that Shadowhunters knowing what a cellphone is and how to use one. Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes I see Isabelle with a smirk on her face.

"Wake up sleepy heads, we have a party to attend to." She gave a me a wink and left the room.

"What time is it?" I asked Jace.

"8:30." I groaned again and got up stretching. And blinked at the dress that's hanging on the mirror in the corner of the room.

"It's so pretty." I ran over to smooth my hand over it. "But short."

"All I have to say is good luck." He pushed his hair back with his fingers while placing his phone in his pocket.

"Good luck?" He just smiled before giving me a kiss on my forehead.

"Your about to experience hurricane Izzy." He gave me a wink before walking towards the door.

I gave my attention back towards the dress while panicking over what 'Hurricane Izzy' could mean when he called my name. Turning to Jace he said.

"I heard you."

And left to get himself ready. My eyes widen at the clicking of rapid heels on the aluminum flooring. My door flew open to showing Isabelle holding a big ass basket of hair supplies and a big ass bag what I can only assume is makeup.

"I never had another girl to use all this stuff on before." I watched with wide eyes as she plugged in the straightener and curling iron.

* * *

**Rebekah**

After Izzy was done she lightly pushed me towards the mirror and I gasped at her work. From the dress, which was short, to the hair and makeup made me look so grown up. I'm worried about the heels, I never wore something with such skinny heels before, Izzy calls them stilettos. She left telling me she would 'be right back'. Which is the mini leather jacket I am now wearing.

"Holy crap Izzy, I look like my mom." She just gave me a wink.

"Now since my work is done, it's time to work my magic on Alec." She left my room as Simon was walking in.

"Rebekah wow." I blushed and looked him over.

"Karla never came back?" Looking him over Simon, was wearing baggy jeans and a loose button down shirt, which I can guess is either Alec or Jace.

"No I called her and she never answered."

"Should we be worrying?" I asked.

"No, her foster parents are probably keeping her." I nodded.

Grabbing my phone I sent her a quick text telling her we were going to Magnus and to wait for us at the Institute. Izzy who I guess was done with her brother came back into my room with something leather in her hands.

"This is a thigh holsters" She bent down and strapping them to my right thigh. "That is for your stele." She then grabbed the other one and hooked it around my waist. "And this is for the seraph blade that I am sure Jace will be giving you," She winked at me again then left the room.

"I don't think you need those." Simon said.

"Well where am I going to put everything?" My dress has no pockets and I'm not putting the stele between my breast and the blade won't fit in my jacket.

I walked out the room following the smell of Izzy perfume and found the boys and Izzy standing outside of the weapon room. I watched the two boys reaction. Alec glared that turned cold as we both watch Jace eyes slowly move down my body. Once again his eyes flashed gold and a look of want, that made my cheeks heat up. He pushed off the wall and moved towards me his hand holding a blade that looks like a dagger. Carefully he moved till our bodies were flushed together and ran his hand down with the dagger and placed it in the holster that rest on my waist.

"I told you, you'll look hot in red." His voice was deep and husky.

"You don't look so bad yourself." And he didn't the black button down and skinny jeans worked well on him. So hot.

He just smirked before moving his hand down my arm and grabbing my hand. Nodding for the others to follow, we walked down the street to Magnus apartment. Arriving there you can see through the windows lights flashing. Reaching the door Izzy pushed the button buzzing Magnus apartment. She had to do it three times before the door finally opened and the man I seen from the club who's wearing more glitter than a stripper scowled at all of us before his eyes landed on me.

"Ah **Rebekah Fairchild**, I was waiting for you to show up."


	11. Vampires & Magnus Bane (Pt2)

**Magnus Bane Apartment**

**Rebekah**

I stood in front of the the High Warlock of Brooklyn, the DownWorlder who took my memories for my mother, my mother who wanted to protect me. He stepped out of the way signaling that we were welcomed into his home. The walls and floors shook with the music that deafened us. Simon walked closer to me I wonder if he's uncomfortable as I am. From what I remembered you had to go up a level to his apartment. But now there's a big open space that held many different DownWorlders. Supernaturals are what we humans call them, are all in their little group making them easier to tell them apart. Standing by the woman who had to many arms were the vampires who were drinking thick blood.

Vampires who were pasty white, bright red lips and looked very young. I guess that happens when your body freezes forever. I wonder if you go up to them and ask if they sparkle, they'll get the reference while ripping your head from your shoulders. Their fangs are nothing like the movies or tv show, they're very thin, but deadly. Also I wonder how they keep them clean, they're as white as their skins. Maybe they still brush or glamour the dentists.

Fairies I guess you can call them, Jace were right very pretty. Some look human while others had web feet or crazy hair. Like for example one hair was neon green with snakes that occasionally, playfully snip at each other.

Trolls, Goblins and more. The lights were dim but will switch colors ever few seconds and who knew the DownWorlders know what rock music is. I think they're playing Disturbed.

"This is just wow." Everyone with me nodded.

"What happen to the werewolves?" The three Shadowhunters hissed at him to 'shut up.'

"If you want my floors to be flooded with blood and body parts flying around my room, then I can send a message to the moon children?" Magnus questioned Simon.

"No, no that's ok." Simon looked pale, he's probably imagining the blood and death.

"Because of the accords, vampires and werewolves agreed to stay out of way of each other." Alec explained.

" That you are right handsome." I smiled at Alec shocked face.

"Can we get to the reason why we are here." Jace said.

"Yes, Rebekah Fairchild, I've been waiting for you to show up at my front door since I gave your mother a warning about Valentines men showing up at my club and had spotted you."

"Wait Valentines men were at your club?" He have a nod.

"Those men you seen me conversing with, I believe you said I had cool eyes."

And Magnus showed us his slit golden, orange eyes. I gasped. The night I met Jace and followed him into the club. I'm the one who lead Valentine to my mother.

"It's my fault Valentine found her." I said sadly.

"No it's not your fault Becks."

"The Wayland boy is right." Wayland? "Valentine had his men searching for your mother over a decade dear, Valentine knew who to keep his eyes on and he was right to follow Lucian."

"Why would he think my mother was dead in the first place."

We watched as Magnus looked around his apartment before crooking his finger that had glittering showering the floor, to follow him. He lead us into his room that was decorated with very bright colors. His heavy furry comforter looks like a has clown thrown up on it, his curtains that blocked the moonlight from shining in to his floor to ceiling windows were hot pink. While his walk in closet doors were bright blue. The whole room was making my eyes hurt.

" After your mother left Valentine she contacted a Warlock who was a very good friend mine of the name Ragnor Fell, Jocelyn who never believed that Valentine had died was scared for her life and her unborn child. You." He winked at me before continuing.

" They both snuck into the **Great Hall of The Angels**where Shadowhunters and DownWorlders sign what you mundanes will call a 'peace treaty', and found a woman the circle had killed, Ragnor used his magic to make the dead Shadowhunters look like Jocelyn."

" Knowing it was a good time as any, since the Clave was out hunting down the Circle, moved the body to a place and burnt the body to the point not even the Silent Brothers can identify. Your mother took her wedding ring and placed it on the burnt corpse."

I was just sitting there absorbing everything Magnus was saying just like everyone else.

"Was she that scared of Valentine that she went through all that trouble so he can believe she was dead?"

"Pumpkin, Valentine and his group killed hundreds of people that day, even his own fellow Shadowhunters." The three of them in the room gasped. " It is very frowned upon to do so."

"They Clave will call for their death." Isabelle said in shock.

"So the all those years Jocelyn Morgenstern was believed to be dead. But Valentine knew better, he knew that if one person can find his wife it'll be Lucian Greymark. And he did. Not knowing he would be leading the most hated Shadowhunter by both Demon hunters and DownWorlders to your mother."

" Did my mother know he would be coming for her?"

Magnus nodded with a sad look in his eye. " Your mother had a plan that involved, me, Doretha, Ragnor and Amara."

"Amara, said she didn't know anything. Just what she saw in her dreams, I mean visions."

"Not knowingly, you were right Amara never knew that she would become a pawn for your mother." He walked to a painting I now see many piled in the corner. " Your mother watched the witch for weeks before using her to further what she has planned."

The painting he was holding was the one I seen when the Silent Brothers were shifting through my blocked memories.

"That painting." He gave it to me.

"Your mother heard her tell the man in the painting-" He was interrupted by Simon.

"Uh, does this place have a bathroom?"

Jace glared at him while Magnus who's mouth was still open from being interrupted, whose eyebrow was also twitching with annoyance. Magnus only pointed a finger towards his door. Isabelle said she'll take him. Which I thought was a good idea with all the DownWorlders out on the floor.

As they left Magnus ruffled his hair and cleared his throat.

"Well where was I."

"Amara." Alec answered.

"Yes! Your mother who was watching Amara heard the witch warn the man about his heart, he needed to check the irregular beating." Pointing at the painting he said.

" After the man died your mother met the wife at the coffee shop 'accidentally' and they talked, the woman explained her husband accident and your mother found her opening she let slipped that she's an artist."

"So my mom-"

"Drew the woman husband portrait, and just Jocelyn luck the woman couldn't bear to have the photo and your mother kept it."

"And told the same story to me, letting me believe that he was my father."

"That's correct. Your were my greatest work Rebekah Fairchild, not only did I watch you grow up into a beautiful woman might I add, I made sure your mother knew when my spell was wearing off."

We watched as he moved his finger pointing in the air drawing the angel rune that was floating in blue flames.

"Every time you drew that rune, your mother brought you back to me."

"And how long was that?" Asked Jace.

"Every two years."

And before anymore can be said, Isabelle bursting through the door panic written all over her face.

"It's the mundane Simon, the vampires took him."

I slowly got up. "What do you mean took him Izzy? You were supposed to be watching him!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry Bekah, I watched as he walked into that bathroom. Then a couple of vampires surrounded me and I had to defend myself, while I was doing that one of them vamp into the bathroom."

"You ok?" Alec asked his sister hugging her.

Magnus quickly left the room I guess to search for the vampires that attack one of his guest and kidnapped my friend at his party.

"We need to find Simon, like now." I told everyone in the room.

Magnus came back into the room closed his door.

"The group of vampires have gone, vacated the premises, but they left this." He gave me a note.

"_Rebekah Fairchild bring yourself and the cup or the mundane dies_."

"This is not happening, not Simon. I already lost my mom and Luke, I can't lose him too."

Jace grabbed the note from me and with a growl burned it with a rune before bringing me into his arms.

"And you won't, I promise you we'll get the mundane back."


	12. Vampires & Magnus Bane (Pt3)

**Rebekah**

As the last words fell out of Jace mouth Magnus, dramatically slammed his bedroom door open and told the DownWorlders.

"Everybody drop your shit ,take your shit and get the fuck out of my house!"

There was a long silence before a twang of the instrument stopping and being dropped as Magnus has asked, picked up their shit and left. The four of us walked out of his bedroom and took a seat on his couch. I watched as the last of the invited guest left. But one turned around, and approached Magnus who was whispering in his ear. I was guessing wanted to offer him a 'good time'. When the host face turned thunderous and as Jace had told me his hand smoked blue. The last guess was lifted into the air and Magnus, with the guest walked towards the window that opened by itself and the Warlock sent the guest flying out the window.

My jaw dropped as Magnus has seen when he turned around. He only winked at me before conjuring up tea that sat at the table in front of me.

"How do you like your tea pumpkin?" I just glanced back to the window that was now closed. "Oh he will be fine, he wanted me to show him heaven till he mentioned Lerenzo Rey, my most top enemy to join us. So I chucked him out the window."

I pointed to the milk and sugar still a little shocked at what I seen.

"But won't you get in trouble for killing someone?" I asked. Magnus just tsked at me shaking his glittered finger.

"He's not dead, he's right there glaring at me through my window." He moved the finger from me to the window.

I quickly turned around facing the back of the couch to see the DownWorlder was just floating there glaring at Magnus. Who just smiled and with a little twitch of his finger closed all the curtains in the living room.

Jace, Alec and Isabelle walked over to me where they were huddled in a circle which I was hoping they were talking about a way to rescue Simon.

"Are you guys done?" I asked taking a sip of the tea. "Oh my god Magnus this is really good, besides that please tell me you figured out a way to rescue Simon." Placing the cup down I gave them my attention.

"Yes we do-" Jace tried to say but Alec interrupted him.

"And we shouldn't, do you understand the amount of trouble the three of us can be in?" He asked his siblings. "We already broken too many Clave rules-"

"And I don't care about the Clave rules. Simon is in this mess because of me."

"And how is that?"

"I know mundanes might not me much to Shadowhunters, and protecting us is just merely a job for you guys. But Simon can die, he is only seventeen years old, who has a mother and two sisters." I glared at the three of them. "And I know the two of you-" I pointed to Jace and Alec. "Will go out of your mind is the roles were reversed and that was Isabelle that was taken."

"Isabelle cam take care of herself." Alec scoffed at me.

"Oh really? Not if Izzy was bleeding to death and had no stele or weapons to defend herself or maybe even have demon poison slowly killing her, so tell me would she be able to take care of herself Mr. Lightwood?" Both Alec and I were glaring at each other.

"Enough both of you." Isabelle said.

"If you don't help me then I'm going by myself and I would love to see you explain yourself that the reason a Shadowhunter and mundane are dead because Simon is just a stupid mundane."

"Ok Izzy right enough, your not going by yourself and if you don't want to go just say so and leave." Jace told Alec. Who gave Jace a hurt look.

"Were going.' Isabelle gave her brother a hard look. "Say it Alec we're going."

He glared at me before repeating Izzy words 'I'm going', and I sat by Magnus who was drinking his tea watching the four of us argue. Jace took a seat next to me and the others followed.

" Ok we need weapons and that, I already know how to get those. But what we need to figure out is where they're staying." Jace was looking at Magnus while speaking.

"And you want me to give it to you." He pointed at himself.

"Please Magnus, I lost everyone and I can't lose Simon too."

"Are you and this Simon dating?" He asked with a tilting his head to the side in wonder.

"No!" Both Jace and I said. I glanced at him before focusing back on Magnus.

"Listen to me there's only been four people in my life that I ever loved. My mother, Luke, Karla and Simon. Valentine took my mom, Luke can't give a shit about me, Karla , I don't know where she disappeared to and Simon was just taken by vampires and can already be dead, Magnus please." I begged him.

He stared at me for awhile before saying. "Ok pumpkin. You can find the vampires at the Hotel Dumourt on the Upper East Side. And I hope you don't die, except for you." And he pointed at Jace who just rolled his eyes.

The four of us got up and headed to the door and before we left Magnus called Alec name.

"Mr. Lightwood protect that fine ass and call me."

I almost laughed at Alec face, but Izzy couldn't help it and laughed at her brother who jaw hit the floor. The four of us walked back to the Institute where Jace asked us to stay by my car before he raced inside. Four minutes later he's tossing me my keys and we all piled into my car.

"Izzy how big is the trunk?" Jace asked.

"Our weapons should fit." He just nodded.

Placing my phone in the jack that I had hooked up to my car. I was messing with the GPS when Jace got impatient with me and asked what I was doing.

"I'm using GPS to get the directions to the Hotel Dumourt."

"You have me to give you directions."

" I know Jace, but if we need to hurry up and race it out of there, it's good that I already have the location in my phone so I have to press one little button, and it'll quickly give me the directions from the hotel back to the institute."

"It does that?" Isabelle asked.

"Yes." And the GPS told me 'When you get to the end of corner of Green Point to take a left, then go straight'.

"That is cool."

"Jace if think out of your, what are you nineteen? Out of nineteen years you think GPS are cool, I have to rethink my feelings for you." Jace eyes lite up.

"You like me?"

"So not the time Jace." I didn't have to look at him to know he has a smirk on his face.

"But first, we're making a detour, we need weapons Rebekah." And I saved the directions to the Dumourt and followed Jace's directions to the church for the weapons.

* * *

**I** parked outside the Church we pulled up to. Making our way to the big set of doors I realize we that they maybe locked. But I watched as Jace placed his hand on the door and said.

"_In the name of the Clave, I ask entry to this holy place. In the name of The Battle The Never Ends, I ask the use of your weapons. And in the name of the Angel Raziel, I ask your blessings on my mission against the darkness_."

And before I can question him on anything. The wind picked up and you can hear a click as the doors of the Church slowly opens and as quickly as it came the wind died down and the area became as quiet as it was when we got here.

"Jace, that was amazing." He gave me a wink before we walked into the church.

Walking into the Church was a relief from the hot August air. The room was surprisingly cool. I glanced around the place while following the Shadowhunters.

"Gosh, I can't remember the last time I've been in a church."

"Gosh?"

"Well I can't say you know we're in his home."

Jace just shook his head before stepping on to the dais that sat the alter where the priest will give his Eucharist.

"When was the last time you've been in Church?" Jace asked while he kneel in front of the alter.

"Uh- I think it was when I was actually able to talk my mom into letting me sleep over Simon's. And it was either go home or go to Church and well you could guess what I choose."

"That's very sad Fray."

"I know." I whined.

I watched as he moved his fingers as if he was looking for something till I kneel next to him to get a closer look at what he was looking for. I remember when Jace wanted me to focus on his hand to see if I have the sight, he said to 'Relax your mind.' So as I looked at the floor that is swirling with patterns and lines. I see the lines coming together to form the angel rune.

"Here." I told him and he just gave me a smile.

"Good job Fray." And handed me his stele.

"What am I supposed to do with it?"

Jace took my hand holding the stele and placed it at the tip of the rune and then twist it. There was a click and the ground opened. Pulling the top where the weapons are sitting in the case, showed weapons upon weapons. Some I can name like the dagger that I still have on my waist. Stele, arrows, what looks to be a collapsible staff, and more that I can no longer can name.

But what really surprised me was when Alec reached in and moved the top of the first set of weapons to reveal some more. A bow to where Alec picked up and tested the string, and besides that was a Jace picked up and gave to me.

"I-" He pulled me up and came behind me to show me how to use it.

"Aim and just shoot. Lets hope you're a lucky shot."

"I won't be this is the first time I ever held one of these." I lift my hand that held the gun.

"Ok first, don't ever do that." Jace lowered my arm holding the gun. "And second I really don't have the time to teach you right now, but the bullets are powered just like our blades. So it'll sting and slow them down you'll have about fifteen seconds to kill them."

I nodded my head and waited till the Shadowhunters got done taking anything they needed from the chest. Once they were done we rushed back to my car and after pressing the saved directions to the Hotel Dumort, we waited till the GPS rerouted and I drove off.

* * *

**Hotel DuMort**

Alec and Isabelle waited for Jace to get done giving me my very first runes. The first one Jace drew.

Accuracy Rune, Jace seems to think it'll help me with the gun if I have to use it.

Soundless Rune, Jace told me I will be so silent that not even the vampires enhanced hearing can hear us.

And my last rune Strength. This one he told me Shadowhunters hardly use it with all the training building up their muscle mass and crap. Looking at my arms which held no muscle what so ever. I agreed even though I wanted to slap him when Jace pointed it out. I winced every time a new rune was marked on me, that shit burns. Jace was not kidding when he warned me. I jumped as Jace hand touched my left hip and grabbed the dagger. He took it out of the holster and placed it in my hand.

"Everybody ready?"

We all nodded and Jace taking out his stele drew the unlock rune on the door. As I waited to enter the building to save Simon, I took a step back and glanced at the building. Every emergency stairs were broken, like they were ripped apart, windows were boarded up.

"Ok, let's go"

As I walked into the building with them, I watched as the gold rune Jace use to unlock the door disappear. Inside the air was stale, and so dark, you couldn't see anything in front of you. Taking out my witchlight, I wasn't the only one that had the same idea as Izzy, Alec and Jace did the same thing. But what confused me was they placed them down on the floor.

"We are going to use the witchlight, so we'll know our way out and won't get lost. I'm hoping we can get Simon and then get out."

"Do you think it's going to be that easy?"

Jace said nothing, which basically gave me my answer. The first room we walked into seems like the foyer. The foyer is huge, the stairs there that leads to the elevator to bring you to your room has collapsed here. To the left is a doorway leading to another room. This room just like the room we just left, it's wallpaper were falling off and the color was washing out. The room held a pool that had cement and pieces of wood floating in it. Well nobody would be swimming in that. We walked carefully around the room.

"I hope you Shadowhunters know how to swim." I asked as I looked up at the big gaping hole.

"We do." Isabelle said.

"There might be a situation where we have to fight underwater." Jace informed me.

"Really?" Alec shushed me.

We made it into another room that looked the same as the others, but this set of staircase seemed to be intact. The four of us walked up slowly, we were all tense waiting to be attacked, but so far everything was quiet, way to quiet. Making a left at the stairs hoping it takes us back to the foyer where the elevator was stationed. And we were right it did. But the elevator didn't work but Jace and Alec were able to open the doors.

When the elevator doors were opened there was a noise it sound like something was starting to move. Before any of us can question what the noise was. The elevator fell. As the elevator was dropping we heard Simon yelling.

"Damn it!" Jace cursed.

"What?" I asked.

"I think Simon was in the elevator." I started to panic.

I moved between the doors and looked down as the elevator didn't seem to had crash as I expected but stalled. We all were silent hoping to hear Simon.

"Simon!?" I called when there was no sound. "Simon can you hear me!?"

We all sighed as we heard a cough and a groan. After some shuffling we heard him banging on the doors.

"Simon! It's Rebekah, can you hear me?" The banging stopped.

"Bekah?" I chuckled in relief.

"Oh my god, Simon are you ok?"

"No Rebekah you need to leave!"

"No, I am not leaving you."

"You need to, it was a trap Bekah. They wanted you, they're after the cup!"

Everything made sense, as soon as I walked through Magnus's door the vampires knew who I was. They knew I was Rebekah Fairchild, and just like Jace have warned me 'The whole Shadow World is after you'. We should've seen this coming, we want the cup, they want the cup and they took Simon knowing I would come for him. Knowing if they can get passed the Shadowhunters use me to get the cup. Simon better be ready to kiss our asses when we get him out of here.

* * *

**AN: There's only five set of chapters left and the epilogue. Till we are on part two, season two, book 2.**

The Chapters are...

_Rescue The Mundane_

_Flowers and The Mortal Cup_

_Greater Demon & Parabatai Down!_

_The Betrayal_

_Find the Boyfriend Find Valentine_

_Epilogue: He Has My Boyfriend & He Will Pay _


	13. Rescue the Mundane

**Rebekah**

"_They want you, they're after the cup_."

Simon voice echoed floating up from the elevator shaft. We all paused as Jace body tensed with worry, he to realized the vampire plan. There was a sudden hum and slowly the elevator starting moving. B,1,2-.

"Rebekah the elevator is moving!" Simon panic voice stated.

"Simon it has to be the vampires, I want you to fight as best as you can when you reach the to floor ok?"

"I can't fight I don't know how, it's like I'm trying to fight the Hulk."

The elevator was moving but slowly. Looking down I seen the doors closing when the cart moved closer to the floor.

"Mundane can you press any of the buttons?" Jace asked Simon.

And before he can answer our doors closed. Alec pulled me back before the metal doors can squeeze me head like a watermelon.

"Thanks, we have to find Simon."

The four of us moved back to the room we came out of minutes ago. Turning left we walked into the room that overlooks a grand room filled with several tables. I paused not knowing where to go. Jace took my hand and we walked towards a door that read stairs. Alec went first with an arrow knock in his bow. He looked around in the room that held ten flight of stairs. And as we were moving I screamed because I was grabbed from behind. I was pushed back first on the railing. The vampire had my throat. His body jerked and was pushed over the railing showing a pissed off Jace.

"You ok?"

"Yea, he took me by surprise."

Jace gave me a quick hug before we, moved into the room that was cleared. We were taking the stairs to the tenth floor. As we made it half way vampires came out through doors in front and behind us. The Shadowhunters moved to fight as I was pushed into the middle, they surrounded and watching them fight was incredible. They moved like it was a dance routine they practiced, but you can tell they've been doing this for years. I was distracted watching Izzy throwing a female vampire from above and removing her head with her whip, by a grunt and I see Jace struggling with two vampires. I take the gun he gave me and prayed that the rune can help me.

I practice my stance I seen Luke at the police station, when one of the rookie cop didn't correctly place the handcuffs on the perpetrator. I took a deep breath before shooting and I gasped as the bullet hit it's mark in the vampire chest. Jace take advantage of the distraction throws the vampire over.

"Oh my god are you ok? I ran to Jace and touched his chest trying to see if the bullet passed through the vampire to Jace.

"Hey, I'm ok. The bullets break up into pieces once it hits it's mark." I hugged him glad that I didn't shoot him too. " You did good." I smiled.

"I seen you were in trouble, I didn't want you to get hurt." I avoided looking at anyone. " Come on we have to find Simon."

As we reached the ninth staircase we heard Simon scream. I ran ahead of everyone, hearing Jace yelling my name. I burst through the door reading tenth and Simon was laying on the middle of the floor. As I reached Simon I was grabbed from behind.

"Rebekah Fairchild." Said a voice.

I struggled in his grip. Jace and the other came through the doors and stopped as I was in the vampire grip.

"Let her go!" Jace demanded.

" Where's the cup!?" The vampire demanded.

"I swear by the angel if you don't let her go I'll kill you." Jace took a step closer. " And since we're on your grounds the treaty is void and nulled."

"My name is Raphael Santiago, and Miss Fairchild is Jocelyn's daughter. We heard her mother is Valentines wife. I was there when we joined forces with the Clave and other DownWorlders to sign the accords." Raphael moved back slowly. "All DownWorlders heard the story Jocelyn stole the cup right under her husband nose. And I want it, Valentine Morgenstern must not have the cup."

"Well I hate to disappoint you, if I knew where the cup is I couldn't tell you." We stopped moving. "My mother had my memory blocked with any knowledge of the Mortal Cup."

Everyone heard rapid footsteps, that sound like thunder coming from all around the room. And in seconds the dark old rotted room was filled with Santiago's clan.

"Well than maybe turning you would help gain those memories back We heard you at the Warlocks, even the High Warlock of Brooklyn couldn't help you."

I started struggling aggressively after hearing he was going to turn me.

"Your as good as dead-well deader, if you turn me. I'm a Shadowhunter not a mundane. And if I'm going about this right you attacked my friend, who is a mundane even I who only been a Shadowhunter for three days knows that's a big no-no." I told every vampire in the room.

Jace was giving me a proud smile, so I hope I was right. Raphael slowly released me and I moved to Simon who was still out cold. I jumped at the hand on my shoulder seeing Izzy behind me. We both each grabbed Simon arm. As we started to move towards Jace and Alec we started to hear growling. Stopping as we reached the boys, I see fur moving out of the shadows. We all jump as a howl of the light brown wolf who gave a vibe of a leader stood in the doorway of the exit that leads to the roof. It growled looking at the vampires.

"This is bad, very bad." I heard Jace say.

"Why?" I asked, but before he can answer the wolves and vampires jumped at each other.

"That's why."

The door to the roof was now empty, Alec took Simon's body from us throwing him over his shoulder. We raced out the door dodging vampires and werewolves. Making it outside we all rushed to the ladder on the side of the building leading to the second level the roof. Glancing around to see if we were followed I see the sun light showing it's just turning morning, shining pinks and orange, I stopped at the bottom of the ladder ready to put my feet on the first bar when I hear.

"Hello Miss Fairchild."

* * *

**DurMort Roof**

I pulled the mundane off Alec shoulder as he was coming up the ladder with Isabelle right behind him. I glance to the sky glad to see the sun should be high in the sky soon meaning vampires won't be following. And if the werewolf knew what was good for them they would leave. Coming onto vampire ground when making a deal they wouldn't ever do it, was ballsy. After Izzy made it to the roof we waited for Rebekah to join us and after a few seconds the three of us didn't see her auburn hair, the three of us started to panic. I reached the top of the ladder glancing down on the lower level and didn't see her.

"Beckah." I called.

She wasn't here. Who the hell took her after we only took our eyes off of her for a few seconds.

"Jace look."

Isabelle pointed out the necklace with the purple stone she wore near the edge of the roof. I jumped down and grabbed it looking over the roof.

"Rebekah!"

She was nowhere to be seen. And I don't know the first place to look for her.


	14. Save The Shadowhunter (RTM Pt2)

**AN: I changed her name to Samantha. For some reason i kept typing her name Samantha, and also it kept autocorrecting to Samantha so I was like maybe this is a sign her name should be Samantha. i will fix-the rest of the story when i can get to my laptop. I've been using my iPad.**

* * *

**Jace**

I drove up to the curb almost crashing Samantha car, I don't do Mundane driving. The three of us got out of the car. Alec grabbed the bag of weapons, while Isabelle stood guard just in case a werewolf decided to follow us to the institute. Carrying Simon through the door I yell back.

"I'm guessing she was taken by the werewolves. I want you and Alec to search for Luke Garroway, if anyone will know where the pack is it's him."

"But what if it was the vampires, they could've easily took her before she passed through the door."

"No, Alec I made sure she went out the door first. My guess she fell behind waiting for you to come out with the Mundane."

Speaking of the Mundane I need to get him to the infirmary. Making the way there Hodge red face with anger tried to say something but I wouldn't let him.

"Not now Hodge Sam was taken."

I pushed my way through the door and quickly set the Mundane in the bed. The Shadowhunter who took care of the sick and injured quickly walked over. The doors opened again and in walked Hodge.

"Do you know how many laws you just broke, the accords. Shadowhunters do not involve themselves in DownWorlders business unless absolutely necessary." He yelled. "And the only person who might know where the cup is, is gone."

"Hodge you yelling shit to me already know is not helping." He took a step back. "I know Samantha is missing and I can give a damn about the Clave and it's rules right now. I'm going to wait for Simon to wake up and see if he knows where Luke could be hiding."

Hodge with his jaw dropped kept staring at me. "What Hodge?"

"Your eyes." He said gravely. "Your eyes are glowing gold boy."

I moved to the mirror and gasped as I seen what he was talking about.

"I'm so sorry Jace." I gave Hodge a questioning state as he said nothing and walked out the room.

I pushed Hodge weird sorry out of my mind and dragged a chair next to the Mundane.

"How is he?"

"Besides the loss of blood he's ok. Look at this."

Unclipping the holsters and placing them next to my chair I moved closer to Vanessa side and I watched as she turned Simon head showing two puncture wounds.

"I want you to keep an eye on him."

She nodded before checking her other patients and back to her desk.

* * *

**Jade Wolf**

**Samantha**

"I don't care if we have to torture it out of her, I want the cup."

Is the first thing I heard as I came to. Then it was the salty sweet smell. Where the hell am I?

"It's against the accords if you do so. She might be new, but she's a Shadowhunter. You will be starting a war and bringing the Clave down on all of us."

I heard footsteps moving away from the room that I'm in. Once I hear the door close I open my eyes and sit up. Glancing around the room I notice boilers, which I can only guess is a changing room. Standing up I move around the room looking for a way to get out when I see a window with bars. I quickly move to the window, but then realize how short I am and can't reach. Searching the room I see a wooden bench that you will sit on while you change and carefully as I can move it towards the window to stand on.

Before stepping onto the bench I wait to see if I can hear anyone coming back and hearing nothing I step onto the bench. And sigh as all I see is a docking deck and the ocean. Moving to my tiptoes, I tip the bench and fell, as I sit up I see scratches on the wall. I move my fingers and run them along the marks. I hear footsteps coming back to the door and I quickly get up and sign as I realize I'm still in my dress.

The door opens and three people walk in. I recognize Alaric, but the other two I can't put a face to. Alaric took the chair the man to his left was holding and placed it in the middle of the room. He then took my arm and pushed me into the chair.

"Alaric?"

"We just want to ask you some questions Sam." I rolled my eyes.

"If you want what everyone else wants then I'm sorry, I don't know where it is."

"Isn't that convenient." The middle one said. He moved closer to me. "Word going around in the Shadow world is that you are Jocelyn daughter, and your mother was the last one to have the cup."

I shrugged my shoulders. " True, but my mom went out of her way to make sure I knew nothing of the Shadow World. So that means the cup too."

"Is that so, we've been following you for awhile Miss Fairchild, at for awhile it was for a friend of ours, but then we heard that Valentine is back and if I know Valentine he wants to wipe all who different from you Shadowhunters out."

"Well if we can agree on something I don't want Valentine to have the cup."

"That's good to hear, but if I have to keep you here till you remember where the cup is then I'll do it. Or I'll just hunt down that friend of yours, what's her name Karla. And hopefully watching as we beat her jogs your memory."

I glared at the bastard.

* * *

**Jace**

I'm reading the file on Luke Garroway that Alec and Izzy was able to find on him as I hear a groan coming from the bed in front of me. Simon eyes blinked open before focusing around the room in confusion. He jumped as they landed on me.

"Where's Sam? I would think she would be sitting right next to you. Why are you here?"

"That's what I need to talk to you about." I watched as his body stiffen in worry.

"What happen to her?"

"What I want to talk to you about is Luke." I gave him the folder.

"What does Luke have to do with Sam?"

"Luke Garroway, his real name is Lucian Greymark. He's also a werewolf, and Samantha was taken by them. What we don't know is if Luke ordered it, or there's omegas out there that took Sam for Valentine."

Simon started to get up out of bed, but I quickly pushed him back down.

"What are you doing? We need to find Sam and I want to help."

"Sam risked her life to help rescue you from the vampires, and we both know that she will kick our asses if I brought you with me to go get her. So what you are going to do is sit there like a good little mundane, replenish the blood that was taken from you-" I pointed to the blood bag on the pole. "And let us Shadowhunters do our job ok."

"So what are you going to do?"

I took the notepad from the tray next to Simon and gave it to him.

"I want you to write down places where Luke can be. We find Luke we find Sam. And if she's not there hopefully he would know."

A ringing fills the air as Vanessa picks up the cellphone on her desk and hands it to Simon.

"Your phone dear."

His eyes widen and shows me the phone. Karla. I gave him a nod to answer. He placed it on speaker as we hear banging and Karla curse.

"_Simon_!" Karla was panting into the phone.

"Babe, what's happening? What the hell is that noise." She was sobbing.

"_I was walking out my door about to head to the institute when these men were outside my door._"

"The Circle?" I asked her.

"_Jace? No they didn't have the marking on their neck. I don't know who they are but as I ran back to my front door and locked it, they said I'm leverage. Sam won't give them the cup."_

"She needs to get out of there." I told Simon. "I'll send Izzy and Alec over-"

And before I can get up we hear her scream and then the phone cut off.

Samantha

Alaric left five minutes ago with orders to and get Karla. I was now silently crying, being watched waiting for Alaric people to arrive with Karla. After fifteen minutes Alaric came back in looking worried, he whispered in the leader I'm going to call him ear. The leader eyes glowed yellow orange color before leaving the room. Alaric, looked out the door making sure he left before handing me a cell phone. He placed a finger to his lips, gave me wink before leaving the room. I sat there thinking who to call. I wanted to call Jace but I didn't know his number by heart, so my only option was Simon. After a few rings he picked up.

"Simon!? It's me it's Sam."

"_Sam! Where are you_?"

"Where's Jace?" I asked.

"_He went to talk to Luke_."

"Talk to Luke? Why is he talking to Luke?"

"_Luke real name is Lucian Greymark_." I knew that already. " _And in the Shadowhunters codex I'm going call it, a Lucian Greymark turned werewolf_."

"Holy shit, Luke is a werewolf?" Speaking of werewolf, Simon I need you to listen to me. Werewolves have me and they're looking for the cup, you need to tell Alec, Jace or Izzy."

"_That's who took her_?"

Took her? "Oh shit, Karla. Simon they went after Karla-"

"_I know she called me when they were attacking her._" I was panicking.

"Simon she's not here, I think something happened. The leader was pissed and he left the room."

"_Where the fuck is she then_?" Simon shouted.

* * *

**Jace**

I was sitting in the dark, in Luke's house, above the bookstore. I was starting to think he would never come home when I heard keys in the door and open. I watched as Luke walked through before sniffing the air. His eyes flashed before turning the light on in the kitchen.

"Luke Garroway aka Lucian Greymark-"

"From the runes I'm guessing your a Shadowhunter." He took the keys from the knob and threw them on the table in front of me. "What have I done that the Clave sent you-"

"It's about Sam, I think your pack of wolves took her." I threw him the crystal she always wore since finding it in her moms room. "We were rescuing Simon from the vamps when she disappeared. And guess who was there-"

"My alpha and the pack was there."

"And I'm wondering if what you told Valentines men, Pangborn and Blackwell was true, did I waste my time coming here or have you lied to them to protect Sam and her mother?"

"Of course I lied. Sam needed to be far away from me because Valentine excuse the pun, was sniffing around me. He was watching, Valentine knows that Samantha depends on me and that for the last seventeen years I've been around both her and Jocelyn."

"Has Jocelyn ever told you were the cup is?"

"No, I asked her not to tell me."

"Before you arrived I got a call from Simon, your pack has Sam. And they've been asking about the cup. They went after Karla too, but according to Sam the wolves that went to get her never showed up with her."

"They wouldn't kill her if they were using her to get Sam to tell them where the cup is."

I nodded. "I know that, but we'll get to the mystery of Karla after you help me get Sam back." I stood up and got close to Luke and asked. "How do you feel about becoming an alpha?"

* * *

**Samantha**

After Simon hung up after tell me he's going to call Jace. I got tired of sitting in the chair an waiting till Jace, to come and rescue me. I'm a Shadowhunter for gosh sake and Jace, who has taken time out of his girl chasing, demon hunting schedule to train me himself I was not going to let it go to waste. So I looked to the lockers and decided to look through them, and all I have seen was a lighter and same Jade Wolf menus. Sighing I look around and seen a tank and from what I read can probably set off the sprinklers that's above my head.

Taking the paper and lighter I use it and once the fire started the sprinklers went off and so did the smoke from the tank settled into the room . I coughed as it got to much and when the leader came in to move me I stabbed him in the leg with the seraph blade and took a right that lead out the back of the building.

Looking around the dock, there's a shed but they'll be able to find me there quickly. So I ran through the shipping cargo maze. I'm hoping to find the end of the dock leading to the road when I was suddenly pushed to the ground by something. I turned over and seen a wolf. I screamed waiting for the blow but nothing came as another wolf attacked him knocking him off me.

"Sam!"

I got up looking for him. "Jace!?"

I heard his footsteps, but my attention was on the two fighting wolves. They growled, whimpered, and clawed, biting each other. I jumped when I was pulled into Jace arms.

"You ok?"

"I'm ok."

I pushed myself into his arms more as we heard another whimper and the docks was suddenly quiet. Pulling my head off of Jace shoulder, we both watched as the body of the dead wolf turned into the man that took me from Hotel DuMort. Another wolf that killed the leader howled before turning into Luke.

"Luke?"

More howled filled the air, and they came out of every shadow on the dock, before they all turned back into their human form.

"Sam, I lied." He told me before dropping to the cement.

"No, Luke."

Jace and I ran to him. Luke body was riddled with bites and claw marks. And I jumped back as his veins showed clearly on his dark skin.

"You need to take him to a Warlock." Looking up Alaric was standing over us.

"He's right Sam only a Warlock can help us with his transformation as a pack mate to an alpha."

"Ok, Ok."

Alaric and Jace each took and arm before I followed them to the street at the end of the dock. I watched as we passed each wolf fell to their knee and baring their throat.

"It's a sign showing they accept their new alpha." Jace said.

We made it to my Jeep, I wasn't even going to question who drove it, the answer was scary. After placing Luke in the back seat after placing a blanket on the back seats. Jace got in the seat next to me and we were off to Magnus apartment.


End file.
